Lucario's Ultimate Adventure
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: An accident occurs sending Lucario into a world he has never been before. He wants to go back but there's someone that makes him want to stay there forever. Has a slight connection to my Explorers of Love story. Pls review. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's me. This's my second attempt at a crossover. I didn't think my first one went well so I made a new one-a Pokemon and Digimon crossover.

I'm trying out a new couple I like. (you'll find out soon.) This story also bears some connection to my Explorers of Love story but you don't really have to read it but if you want to, then go ahead.

Enjoy ;)

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON NOR DIGIMON**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Today was a very big day for Riolu. It's been a year already and his older brother was finally being released from prison. Riolu was very excited and came over to meet him.

It was noon and Riolu was standing before a large wooden building. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, the doors swung open and a Lucario stepped out.

"Brother!" Riolu cried out happily and ran over and gave his brother a hug.

"Riolu, it is good to see you." Lucario said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling great brother. Home's been lonely though. C'mon let's go."

They broke away from the hug and walked down an empty dirt path.

"Must feel good finally being out of that prison huh?" Riolu asked.

"Indeed." Lucario said stretching his arms. "Though, I have not battled in a long time and I fear that my skills might get rusty."

"Oh I know how to fix that." Riolu stooped walking.

"How?" asked Lucario.

"Let's just go exploring! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Well..." Lucario thought about it for a while. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Where d'you wanna go?"

"Hmm." Lucario held his chin in thought. "Well, there is this one place I have been meaning to explore. It is called Vision Temple."

"Alright that'll do. C'mon, let's get going!"

Riolu ran enthusiastically down the path and his brother, after laughing a bit, followed him.

Later...

"Wow. So this's Vision Temple." Riolu said. They were standing before an entrance made up of dark orange bricks.

"Correct." his brother said. "Come, let us go." Then the two of them entered it.

The first thing they noticed that this was a very strange dungeon. Unlike other dungeons Lucario explored, this one didn't have any branching paths. It was just one straight path which they had to take.

"Hey brother, why's this place called Vision Temple?" Riolu asked after a while.

"Do you know of the tale of the three Xatu?"

"No."

"Then I will explain." Lucario began.

"Long ago, this temple used to be the home of three Xatu. One day when they were meditating, they had a great vision. According to them, they saw a completely different world filled with strange creatures no one has ever seen."

"Cool." Riolu said impressed. Lucario continued:

"After seeing that vision, the three Xatu became obsessed with it. They tried to construct a device which, when given enough power, could open a portal to that world."

"Unfortunately, their combined Psychic power was not enough to activate the portal. They did not get up and they continued to try and try until they finally died of exhaustion several years later."

"Wow, so we could see another world?" Riolu asked.

"I do not know." Lucario answered. "Look, that must be the place where they saw their vision." Lucario pointed at a room ahead of them.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Riolu said and the two brothers reached the room.

It was a large rectangular room made of the same orange bricks that made up the rest of the temple. In the middle of the room was a raised platform in between two long poles topped with emerald green crystals.

Riolu was the first to enter and he immediately examined the raised platform. Lucario meanwhile examined the left wall of the room which was covered in runes that he didn't understand. He turned to the right wall and was surprised at what he saw a large mural.

"This must be what the Xatu saw." he thought and he examined it.

Along the left half of the mural were several strange creatures he had never seen. Insects, mammals, and winged creatures were standing looking very menacing and intimidating.

There were eighteen figures along the right side of the mural. Lucario recognized ten of them as humans. They also had strange creatures beside them as if they were comrades.

Lucario examined the creatures in more detail. There was a red dinosaur, two rabbits that looked like a color swap of each other only the green one had one horn on its head, a large metallic figure, a small angelic creature, a winged demon like creature carrying a strange device in its hand, one that looked like a bipedal dragon with four red wings and...Lucario stopped at the last creature.

Standing in front of the human with red hair was a tall yellow fox with white tipped ears and purple gloves. For some reason, Lucario found himself staring at the fox and not at the rest of the mural. He gazed into the fox's eyes which were filled with determination. He put his paw on her and slid it across her and almost didn't hear his brother call him.

"Brother...brother..." Riolu called.

"Y-yes Riolu." Lucario said turning his attention away from the fox.

"Look over here. I found something."

Lucario walked towards the raised platform in the middle of the room. Riolu was indicating what looked like a ceramic bowl on the platform.

"You think this is how you activate the portal?" Riolu asked.

"It could be." replied Lucario.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"What?" Lucario curiously asked.

"Well, you said the Xatu's Psychic power wasn't enough." Riolu began. "So I thought, why don't we try our Aura power?"

"Aura?" Lucario asked surprised that Riolu suggested that they use the special power that they posses. "Riolu, we do not even know if this portal will work to begin with."

"But it's worth a shot right?" Riolu said optimistically. "Besides, if it does work the we'll be able to go to another world. You're an explorer brother. Don't you think that the best thing to happen to one is to go to a world no one else has seen?"

Riolu's question had got Lucario thinking. Going to a new world seemed to attract his attention for some reason. He looked at the mural again and gazed at the fox for a while and made up his mind.

"Alright. Let us try."

Riolu cheered happily and the two got ready. They stood before the bowl eyes closed with their right paws struck out. Both of their bodies were then surrounded by what looked like light blue smoke. It swirled around their bodies and left them trough their right paws and went to the bowl.

They opened their eyes and saw the bowl now filled with their aura power. For several minutes, they just looked at it and nothing happened. They had just decided that it was a failure and decided to leave when it happened.

The bowl suddenly absorbed their aura energy and began to shine a white light. The whole room rumbled and the brothers looked around. The crystals at the sides of the platform began to glow and after a while, they each shot white energy that met at the top of the bowl.

When the two beams met, they formed a sphere of white light on top of the bowl. Lucario and Riolu shielded their eyes from the brightness was it began to grow in size as if it were about to consume them. It did consume them and they found themselves engulfed in white light.

"Oh no brother!" Riolu screamed.

"Riolu!"

The last thing Lucario saw was his brother stretching out his arm before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaaahhhhhh! No one's reviewing! It's my Data Hearts story all over again T_T (cut to a shot of me crying myself to sleep)

I'm sorry. I'm not really totally depressed. It's just that I posted 2 stories and not a single one was reviewed. I'm not demanding reviews but I just like to have one to know how people really think about this story.

Don't worry, I'll finish this story. I promise.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

When Lucario regained consciousness, he kept his eyes closed and tried to survey his surroundings. He was lying on something solid and hard. He was not attacked in any way meaning that he wasn't in any place that was dangerous. Finally, he could tell that he was surrounded. He could tell because he could sense them and he could hear them speak. Bracing himself, he opened his eyes.

Humans. Lucario saw that he was surrounded by a large crowd of humans whispering to each other. He looked down and saw that he was in the middle of a street. He looked up and saw buildings taller than any he had ever seen.

Humans, a strange environment, he could draw only one conclusion from all of this:

"I am in a new world..." Lucario muttered.

He suddenly realized that wasn't supposed to be alone. He turned and looked around but he was alone.

"Riolu!" he cried out and some of the people gasped apparently surprised that he could speak. "Riolu where are you!" There was no reply.

"What do I do?" Lucario yelled in his head. In confusion, he ran a bit and jumped high into the air and landed on a tall building. He gasped as he saw the vast city of Sinjuku before him. Still determined to find his brother, Lucario began to leap from building to building.

Meanwhile...

"What is it Renamon?" Rika asked her when the latter's senses sharpened. They were both just getting ready for bed.

"A sense a Digimon." Renamon said looking at the city.

Rika sighed and said: "Well, we better take care of it." It was quite an annoying job having to take care of every Digimon that Bioemerged into the city but it had to be done. Rika fetched her D-arc and card pack before heading out the door.

"Rika!" She turned and saw Takato and Henry with their respective partners running towards her.

"You guys sensed it too?" Rika asked them.

"Yeah. Can you tell where it is Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner.

The latter pointed his nose in the air and took a few sniffs. "I can't really tell but I think-"

"Hey, it that it?" Terriermon interrupted from atop his partner's head. He pointed his finger at a blue blur that was jumping from building to building.

"After it!" Henry cried out and they began their pursuit.

* * *

"What is this place?" Lucario thought as he searched. "It is so vast! How am I supposed to find Riolu here?"

Lucario continued to jump from building to building unaware that he was being followed. Takato and the rest were following him on the street. After a while, He jumped from a building and landed in an empty four way intersection. He was pondered his next step for a while until-

"Freeze!" Lucario turned and his eyes widened in shock.

There they were, the very same creatures he saw in the mural-they did truly exist after all. He examined them and recognized the humans. He surveyed the Digimon next. They looked just like the mural at the temple; the red dinosaur on the left, the green and white rabbit in the middle...

...and there she was on the left, the fox that had intrigued him so.

"I can't get anything on him." Rika said scanning Lucario with his D-arc. It showed no data at all. "He could still be dangerous."

"Wait." Renamon said to them all. She took a step forward and examined Lucario. "He doesn't look dangerous at all. He looks...worried. Is something wrong?" she asked Lucario.

"You...all of you..." was all Lucario could say.

His eyes suddenly widened and he rolled forward. He was just in time because something large had just fallen on the spot he was and sent a lot of dust into the air. When the dust cleared, they saw a large red insect before them.

"Kuwagamon. Champion Level. Uses Scissors Claws, Power Guillotine and Trap Scissors." Takato said immediately scanning it. "He's pretty tough so everyone-"

"Aura Sphere!"

The tamers gasped as Lucario jumped away from a stomp from Kuwagamon. The former shot a sphere of blue energy at the large insect Digimon. Kuwagamon found himself knocked back and crashed into a building.

"Wow!" Terriermon yelled out.

"He's incredible." Renamon said watching him in wonder as Lucario took a fighting stance.

"You are very strong." Kuwagamon said recovering. "Very well, I shall destroy you, take your data and become even stronger!"

"I do not know what you are talking about but I will not let that happen!" Lucario yelled back.

Kuwagamon growled angrily before bringing his hand down on Lucario. He jumped out of the way and ran up the insects arm and used Close Combat on the head. His winning streak was cut short however because Kuwagamon was able to grab a hold of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Pyro Sphere!"

A blast of flames slammed against Kuwagamon's shoulder. He look and remembered that there were still three other Digimon present and they were apparently helping Lucario.

"Bunny Blast!"

"Power Paw!"

Terriermon shot the arm pinning Lucario down and Renamon punched it with her blue flame covered fist. During the split second that she was in front of him, Lucario glimpsed Renamon from close up. He was amazed by both her strength and by her...beauty? Lucario shook his head and wondered why he thought that.

The battle resumed as Kuwagamon backed off and Lucario was able to get up. Seeing his four opponents, Kuwagamon lunged at Guilmon first.

"Rock Breaker!"

Guilmon slammed his arms into Kuwagamon and sent flying towards Terriermon who knocked him into a building with Terrier Tornado. Renamon used Diamond storm and Lucario used Psychic to pick up a large piece of rubble and sent it towards Kuwagamon.

"He's not giving up!" Henry called out as Kuwagamon recovered from the attacks. He lunged at Renamon this time.

"Diamond Storm!"

But Kuwagamon shielded himself and continued forward. Kuwagamon delivered a solid kick that sent Renamon crashing into a building.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out as her partner slid to the ground. She was on one knee but still conscious. Kuwagamon saw his chance and lunged at her.

"Trap Scissors!"

But before his powerful pincers could snap on Renamon, Lucario jumped in at the last second and held them apart. Everyone stared in shock at Lucario teeth gritted as he held the pincers apart.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Lucario yelled at Renamon. The latter stood up but she was noticed by Kuwagamon. He broke free from the hold and slammed his fist into the building sending large chunks of rubble falling on the two.

"Renamon look out!" Rika yelled but Renamon didn't have enough time to get away. At the last second, Lucario grabbed Renamon and brought her down just as the rubble fell on them.

"When Renamon opened her eyes, it was dark all around her. She looked up and gasped as she saw Lucario, teeth barred, eyes closed and arms shaking as he tried to prevent a large piece of rubble from falling on them.

"Are...you injured?" Lucario asked.

"Forget me, what about you!" Renamon cried out to him.

In response Lucario opened his eyes and Renamon noticed a light blue light in them. The large rubble Lucario was holding up also glowed with the same light. After a few seconds, the rubble slowly ascended.

Lucario and Renamon were able to stand up and they saw Guilmon and Terriermon still fighting Kuwagamon. Lucario swung his arms and hurled the rubble at Kuwagamon. It hit him right in the head and the rubble cracked in two as Kuwagamon hit the ground unconscious. Everyone saw their chance.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The four attacks all struck Kuwagamon and caused an explosion. Kuwagamon himself screamed as he exploded into data and was gone.

Breathing heavily in exhaustion, Lucario tried to take in what just happened. He had never seen anyone just explode into nothingness before him before. His mind was still spinning and he began to feel dizzy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Renamon asked when she saw him stagger. His legs felt weak as well as the rest of his body. Then all of a sudden, he fell down and did not get back up.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

For the second time, Lucario regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed. He felt like he was lying on something soft and he felt a pillow on his head. His body still ached but only slightly.

He suddenly felt something soft and wet touch his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Renamon wiping his forehead. Renamon noticed him awake and the two stared at each other before she got up and went over to the door.

"He's awake!" she shouted into the next room. There was the sound of rushing feet and three tamers and their partners were in the room.

"Hey, you alright?" Takato asked Lucario.

"Yes and I would like to thank all of you for assisting me in that last battle." Lucario replied.

"So who are you exactly?" Terriermon asked.

"Well I-wait!" Lucario started to look around. "I should not be resting here. I need to find my brother. I need to find-augh!"

He tried to get up but when he did, he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Looking down, he saw a bandage around his chest. He tried to move again but Renamon tried to pin his shoulders down.

"You can't go out like this." Rika told Lucario.

"I do not care. I need to find my brother." Lucario persisted trying to break free of Renamon's hold.

"Momentai. You need your rest of you'll collapse out there." Terriermon suggested.

"How many times must I say that I do not-" But in mid sentence, his gaze met Renamon's blue eyes. Though she said nothing, he knew she was telling him to stay and rest for the time being. He finally admitted defeat and lay down.

"You are all right. I am sorry." he apologized.

There was a long silence among them.

"You're not a Digimon are you?" Renamon asked and Lucario looked at her. "You're...from another world are you?"

"You are right." Lucario said as he sat up. "My name is Lucario and I am still unsure on how I got to this world. All I want to do now is to find my brother and return to my home world."

"But how will you do that?" Guilmon asked.

"I will worry about that when I find my brother." Lucario answered him.

"Maybe Mr. Yamaki would know how to help." Takato suggested.

"Yamaki?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah. He runs like this big organization called Hypnos. Maybe he can find a way home for you." said Takato.

"So I take it that he is a human too?"

"Uh yeah. Why do you ask?" said Rika.

"Well, to be honest, the three of you are the first humans I have ever spoken to."

"Well let's introduce ourselves." Henry said and they did so. "So there aren't any humans in your world?"

"No. Though we know that there are creatures known as humans, they do not live in my world." Lucario explained.

Rika looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's getting late. We should get to bed."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sleepy." Terriermon said with a yawn.

"Alright. We're going home." Takato said and he, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon went t the door. "Night guys." they all said and they were gone.

"You should get some rest." Rika said. "Anyway, night Renamon, Lucario."

Rika switched the light off before leaving. Lucario laid down and closed his eyes. He sensed Renamon walk towards the door but she stopped and sat next to him.

He opened his eyes. "Will you not sleep Renamon?"

"No not yet. I want to talk to you some more." she told him.

Lucario sat up again and Renamon continued. "You were really amazing back during that battle."

"Why just me?" Lucario asked. "Even you, Guilmon and Terriermon were great during that time."

"Really? So, what did you do back in your home world."

"I am an explorer." Lucario smiled as he reminisced. "I am regarded in my world as one of the best. I usually spend my days exploring vast dungeons no one has ever been able to go through and finding treasure and sharing it to the world."

"That sounds like fun." Renamon said with a smile.

"But...there is one thing that I am not proud of." Lucario's smile turned into a frown and so did Renamon's. "My brother was once held hostage and the only way to get him back was to steal something for his captors."

Lucario's frown turned into a look of anger as he stared forward. "I became a thief. I stole and harmed many innocent lives. Though I have already done my time in prison," He balled his fist angrily and looked at it. "I still cannot truly forgive myself for what I have done."

He closed his eyes in a way that looked like he was in pain. Renamon noticed this even though it was dark and felt like she wanted to do something about it. She finally decided on something; she went around him and gave him a comforting hug.

At first, Lucario was surprised. After a while, he found himself returning the hug as he put his arms on Renamon's back. The two of them remained silent during their embrace.

After a while, they parted but they both felt something strange when they did. They felt like they wanted the hug to last a few minutes longer. No, not just a few minutes but a long long time.

When they parted, they ended gazing into each others eyes. After a few seconds when his red eyes met her blue ones, they both blushed and parted.

"Yes...er...good night Lucario." Renamon said trying to hide her blush. She went over to the door to leave.

"Renamon?" Lucario said and she turned to face him. He was blushing and smiling when he said: "Thank you."

Renamon returned his smile and left the room. Lucario then laid back down and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Lucario woke up the next morning, it was still quite dark. His chest didn't hurt anymore so he decided to take off the bandage. When he was done, he thought about how he's going to find Riolu. He couldn't think straight so he did the only thing that could help him get focused: train.

Slowly to avoid waking up the residents of the house, Lucario crept out of the house. He finally reached the front door and slowly slid it open and he was able to reach the front yard of the house. After looking at the grayish sky and turning his back against the house, he took a fighting stance.

First, he did a left punch followed by a right one. Then, he kneed the air and did a round house kick and jumped, did a front flip and brought his heel down. He followed this up with a right elbow strike, then a left one. He then moved into a right punch then a one and ended it by crossing his arms and thrust them forward, unleashing a Psychic and sent a rush of wind forward, sending dust flying in several places.

Lucario stared forward for a while and dropped his stance. He took several deep breaths and said: "I am sorry if I woke you up Renamon."

For a few seconds, there wasn't any reply. Then, the front door slid open and Renamon stepped out of it.

"No you didn't wake me up." Renamon told him. "I woke up and decided to check up on you but you weren't in your room. I found you outside and didn't want to disturb your training."

"Well then I am sorry for making you worry." Lucario turned towards her.

"It's OK really." Renamon walked towards him. "So how did you know I was here?"

"I could sense your Aura." Lucario answered.

"Aura?" Renamon said raising an eyebrow.

Lucario nodded before answering. "Yes. Aura is energy from the essence of every living creature." He put his hands together and a blue sphere appeared. "In my world, Lucario like myself can use this energy and use it in several different ways."

"Aura Sphere!"

He thrust his hands into the air and shot the attack right at the sky. The blue sphere went higher and higher until it reached a cloud and parted it before disappearing.

"Incredible." Renamon said but was she talking about the attack or Lucario himself?

"My brother can also wield Aura but he is not as good as I am." Lucario said.

Renamon remained silent for a while. In her mind, she was thinking about something but didn't have the guts yet to say it. Finally after a while, she braced herself and said:

"Can you teach me?"

"Hmm? Teach what exactly?" Lucario asked.

"Aura. Can you teach me how to use it?"

Lucario was quite surprised. He thought about it for a while. Back in his old village where he grew up, he was taught that Aura wasn't a power to be trifled with. sure it can help those but there would surely be those who would use it for evil. After seeing Renamon, he knew that there wasn't any evil within her and she would surely use the power of Aura for good.

"Very well." Lucario answered. "Renamon, I will teach you everything I know."

* * *

"Focus Renamon." Lucario instructed. They were both sitting cross-legged in front of each other. "Concentrate. Can you feel the Aura flowing within you?"

...

"Yes." Renamon said after a few seconds. "I can sense it flowing inside of me."

Lucario smirked.

* * *

Renamon was standing up and assumed a battle stance. Lucario walked up behind her and corrected her stance by placing his hands on her arms. The feeling of Lucario's hands on her arms caused a blush to appear on Renamon's face which Lucario did not notice.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Renamon asked holding up a blindfold.

"Yes. You have trained very hard today and this is the next test." Lucario said. "Do not worry, if all goes well, you will not be harmed at all." Renamon nodded and put the blindfold on.

It was pitch black all around her but she knew she had to rely not on sight but on Aura. She suddenly sensed something and ducked just as Lucario's fist went right over her. She then jumped back and performed a round-house kick which Lucario blocked. As Renamon jumped back, Lucario pulled out his own blindfold and began their blindfolded sparring match.

It was an amazing match between two blindfolded fighters. Punches and kicks were exchanged and blocked. Both of them were smiling as if they were enjoying this battle. After a while, they stood several feet from each other and both prepared for one more attack.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Both of them formed a sphere of blue energy in their arms and fired. The attacks exploded when they collided and the wind nearly knocked them over. When it was over, they took their blindfolds off.

"I hope that didn't wake anyone up." Renamon said.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" a voice called out. Renamon turned and saw the figure of Impmon sitting on a tree.

"Impmon?" Renamon said.

Impmon looked over to Lucario. "So who's your boyfriend?"

Impmon's question caused Renamon and Lucario to blush furiously. "I-Impmon!"

Impmon just laughed at her. "Ah, I'm just messing with you. So seriously, who is this guy and what's with that explosion?"

"My name is Lucario and I was teaching Renamon how to use the power of Aura." Lucario explained.

"Is she good at it?" Impmon asked.

"Very. The morning is not even over and she has almost reached the rank of master." He looked at Renamon and she looked back.

"You truly are amazing Renamon."

Once again, Renamon found herself blushing furiously. Impmon meanwhile, was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in.

"Well...er...um..." Renamon stuttered trying to hide her blush. "Ah...Rika, what is it?"

Renamon directed her question to the door. There was no one there but a few seconds later, the door slid open and Rika stepped out.

"Renamon?" Rika asked. "How did you know I was here?"

Proud, Renamon said: "I could sense your Aura."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The area was very big and very dark. All that was there was a single Digimon standing on a large book. He wore dark red robes and a parchment yellow shawl that covered his face.

"Wizardmon, Witchmon, Sorcerymon, FlameWizardmon." the Digimon said and the four digimon appeared out of no where and knelt before him.

"You summoned us Lord Wisemon?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Yes. There is a matter which I require the four of you to investigate. A strange creature has appeared in the human world." Wisemon said.

"My Lord," Witchmon. "it is merely a Digimon that has Bio-"

"No; it is something different. This is an information gathering mission. Do not engage in battle unless you are made to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord." the four Digimon said.

"Go. Then go and do not fail me."

They vanished one by one leaving their master all alone.

* * *

Having a meal in the human world was a whole new experience for Lucario. For starters, his meal was completely different from his usual diet of berries, apples and gummies and he had a bit of trouble with the chopsticks. Eventually, he managed to get the hang of it and in a few minutes, he was done with his meal and walked outside.

"Well, now that I am all rested up, I should be going." Lucario said.

"Going? Where?" Renamon asked.

"To find my brother of course. I appreciate all that you and Rika have done for me and it is best that I take my leave."

"L-Lucario wait!" Renamon called out as he turned.

"Why? What is it Renamon?" Lucario asked. Renamon opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout from behind Lucario.

"Hey Lucario!"

Lucario turned and saw Takato along with a crowd of people and Digimon. With him were Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Ryo and their respective partners. Lucario was quite surprised- he now saw more people and Digimon from the mural.

"Wow, look at this guy! You sure he's not a Digimon?" Kazu said marveling at Lucario.

"Yeah. Scan him all you want. You won't get anything." Takato replied.

"He looks pretty strong." Ryo commented surveying Lucario from top to bottom. He then spotted Rika. "Princess." he said with smile and a nod to which Rika said: "Hmph."

"Er, friends of yours Takato?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah. These're Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Gaurdromon, MarineAngemon and Cyberdramon." Takato said pointing at each of them.

"Well, I do not mean to be rude but why are they here?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, we haven't told you yet." Rika said walking up to him. "We're here to help you look for your brother."

"Really?" Lucario asked looking at them.

"Yeah. Takato and Henry told us everything and we've decided to help." said Jeri.

"What made you think we wouldn't help you?" Renamon said.

Affection and gratitude filled Lucario up. He bowed and said: "Thank you all of you. This really means a lot to me."

With that, their search began. The only problem was that the humans had school so they will search after it was over. Lucario told Riolu's features to Takato and was very much impressed at the very accurate drawing he made.

"He did draw me after all." Guilmon said cheerfully.

"Anyway, I think it'd be better if you two Digivolved first." Henry said to Guilmon and Terriermon. Takato nodded and they took out their Digivices and cards while Lucario watched curiously.

"Digi-Modify!"

Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to...

WarGrowlmon!

Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to...

Rapidmon!

When Lucario removed his hands from hi eyes, he gasped at the large and more intimidating Digimon that took Guilmon's and Terriermon's place. "Er, can all of you do that?"

"Well, most of us at least." Renamon answered. The two Ultimate Digimon then took off into the sky.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rika said. "Renamon, could you take Lucario to see Mr. Yamaki? He should be at the roof of the Hypnos building."

"Sure. Let's go Lucario."

With that, she made a running start and jumped high into the did the same following her and they two of them were now leaping from building to building, occasionally noticed by the people below. Eventually they did reach the roof where a man in a black suit with shades stood.

"So...you're Lucario." Yamaki said at the sight off them.

"And I take it that you are Mr. Yamaki." Lucario said with a nod.

"That's right."

"Mr. Yamaki has agreed to help you find a way back to your home world." Renamon told Lucario.

"Really?" Lucario asked.

"Yes." Yamaki replied. "Frankly, we were quite surprised when we heard that there were other worlds out there besides this one and the Digital world." He looked up at the sky. "It's kinda amazing really. Who knows how many other worlds are out there?"

"I know what you mean." Lucario said as he gazed at the sky with a smile on his face. "I am an explorer. Traveling to places no one has ever been before is truly amazing."

After a while, Lucario thanked Yamaki for his efforts and was soon off along with Renamon. But, unknown to either of them, four figures were keeping an eye on them...

"Target identified." Wizardmon said to his companions.

"Amazing, judging by his appearance, he seems like a capable fighter." FlameWizardmon said looking at Lucario with interest.

"You are not thinking of fighting him are you?" Witchmon asked.

"The master told us to only gather information and not to fight." Sorcerymon pointed out.

"Yes but what better information to gather than combat power." he stood up and the rest of them.

"Wait! Wat are you-"

"Fire Cloud!"

Lucario had already sensed the attack and saw it coming right at him. But since he was in mid-air, he couldn't dodge it and took a direct hit. As he fell to the ground, Renamon watched, her eyes wide with horror.

"Lucario!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Lucario, still suffering from the burn of that last attack, began to plummet to the ground below. Wanting to avoid certain death, he struck out his hand and grabbed a nearby street light. He swung around and around and let go, causing him to spin in mid air and hit the ground unhurt.

"Where is a Rawst Berry when you need one?" he muttered while rubbing his arms which to the brunt of the attack.

"Lucario! Are you alright?" Renamon asked landing next to him.

"I am fine. Fighting against fire was never my specialty. If I had not sensed the attack in time, my burns would have been much more severe. Can you sense our attackers?"

"Hang on..." Renamon closed her eyes and concentrated. "They're coming in close and they outnumber us so-"

"Crystal Barrage!"

They both sensed the attack and rolled to the side just as several shards of ice embedded themselves on the ground where they were.

"Thunder Ball!"

"Poison Storm!"

More attacks came their way and they dodged them with ease.

"Fire Cloud!"

"Water Pulse!"

Lucario sensed the burst of flames, the same one that hit him before, and countered it with his sphere of water. The flames were extinguished sending steam into the air.

"We know you are there!" Lucario yelled out loud. He and Renamon were standing against each others backs. "It is useless hiding; we can sense you!"

"Then I guess there is no more use for concealing ourselves." Wizardmon said appearing in front of Renamon. Witchmon appeared beside him while Sorcerymon and FlameWizardmon appeared in front of Lucario.

"Who are all of you?" Renamon demanded. "Why did you attack us?"

"In truth we never had any intention to attack." Witchmon explained. "The initial attack was from him." She pointed her broom at her fire wielding ally.

"We were sent only to get information but I only thought that combat data would be an interesting kind of data to collect." FlameWizardmon said.

"The master clearly ordered us not to engage them unless we are attacked!" Sorcerymon snapped. "You were just looking for an excuse to fight-"

"Well do not pretend that you were all bored too." FlameWizardmon pointed out. "You all fired your attacks after I did. Just admit it; you all wanted to fight too."

As he smirked, the three other magicians glared at him angrily because he was right.

"What kind of information were you gathering?" Lucario asked.

"Information on you." Wizardmon replied.

"Me?"

"Yes. Our master heard of a strange being entering this world and sent us to investigate."

"How much about me do you know?" Lucario asked again.

"We know that you came from a different world and you are looking for a way back." Witchmon replied.

"I have had enough talk!" FlameWizardmon shouted all of a sudden. "To me, the best way to get to know someone is to fight them!"

"Magical Ignition!"

He struck the match that he used as a staff on the ground and it ignited. He threw it and sent a huge burst of flames at Lucario. He ran to the side to avoid the attack and Sorcerymon shot another Crystal Barrage at him. Lucario used Psychic and sent the shards right back at the one who fired them who dodged them.

Meanwhile, Renamon was locked in battle with Wizardmon and Witchmon. She would alternate between dodging the blasts of thunder and wind and attacking them with Diamond Storm. Her two opponents seemed to be fighting over who could hit her first.

"Out of my way! I will finish her!" Wizardmon yelled angrily.

"Hah! You could not hit her even if she were asleep. I will show you how it is done." Witchmon got on her broom and flew into the air. This was one advantage she had over her colleagues, that she could fly. She took aim and fired a Poison Storm at Renamon.

"Aura Sphere!"

Lucario decided to watch when he heard the attack. He saw Renamon charge up a blue sphere in her hands. She fired it and it went right through the Poison Storm and struck Witchmon. She was knocked off her broom and hit the ground right next to Wizardmon.

"Excellent Renamon!" Lucario praised her. "I think it is about time we end this."

"Water Pulse!"

"Psychic!"

Lucario slammed the water sphere on the ground and sent a wave all around. He then used Psychic on the water and made it some us as several streams of water which went to each of the wizard Digimon. Before they could react, the streams coiled around their bodies and bound their hands together. They struggled but it was in vain.

"Now before we take you out, there's something we want to know." Renamon said walking towards Wizardmon. Lucario kept his hands held up so they would still be bound. "Who sent you here?"

Wizardmon didn't answer at first. He took a deep breath and said: "May I say something first?"

"What?" Renamon said. She got closer and looked him right in the eye. Wizardmon spoke softly and calmly.

"Vision of Terror."

At those words, Renamon's eyes widened in shock. Then all of a sudden, she fell backwards onto the ground below.

"Renamon!" Lucario fearfully cried out. He lowered his arms, causing the water binding the wizard Digimon to fall, and ran over to Renamon's side. She was now in a fetal position with her eyes wide with fear and her mouth uttering quick gasps of pain.

"Renamon! Renamon, are you alright?" Lucario said shaking her shoulders. She completely ignored him. "Renamon, please answer me!"

"Vision of Terror."

Lucario's eyes widened this time and he suddenly found himself in a different place. It was an very eerie place. It was a dark purple area with evil green lines streaking across the place. Lucario was all alone there.

An then he heard a scream.

It was a very loud scream that curdled Lucario's blood the second it rent through the air. It's owner seemed to be screaming like he was being tortured. But what made the scream more terrifying was that Lucario knew whose it was.

"RIOLU!" Lucario cried out. His brother's screams sounded again. "RIOLU, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lucario began to run around in panic. He had to find his brother; he had to save him from whatever was happening.

"BROTHER! BROTHER!"

"WHERE ARE YOU RIOLU!" Lucario screamed but there wasn't any reply. He ran around the area looking for Riolu but instead found a familiar yellow Digimon.

"Renamon!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "Renamon, I need your help. My brother is somewhere here and I cannot find him!"

She didn't answer and just stared at him in silence for several seconds until Lucario spoke again.

"Er, Rena-"

BAM!

It happened so fast that Lucario barely had time to react. The front part of Renamon's stomach seemed to explode showering the ground before her with her blood. As Lucario stared wide eyed in horror, she fell forward slowly as if time had slowed down. Renamon finally hit the ground unmoving, her blue eyes staring into nothingness.

"RENAMON!"

Fearing for her, Lucario tried to run to her side but no matter how fast he ran, he didn't come any closer to her body.

"RENAMON! RENAMON!"

Riolu's screams could be heard again. This caused Lucario to stop running and turn around. But what would he chose? His screaming brother or the dying Renamon?

He didn't know what to do. He had to find Riolu yet he had to get to Renamon. This was just evil- making him choose between his brother and Renamon. Still panicking and unsure of what to do, Lucario got down on his knees and held his head in pain. But he couldn't block out his brother's screams nor Renamon's dying body.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Where in the world is that kid?" Beelzemon muttered to himself as he flew through the sky searching of Riolu. He had joined the search shortly after the others had begun. He had been searching for a while now and found nothing.

"How am I supposed to find a kid in the whole city!" he thought. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Beelzemon had noticed four wizard Digimon standing in the middle of a street. Upon closer inspection, he saw two figures on the ground shaking with fright. Curious, he flew in to investigate.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Wizardmon said as he watched Lucario and Renamon shudder on the ground.

"That must be some vision you are giving them." FlameWizardmon said apparently impressed.

"I should give you one too as punishment for starting this whole fight in the first place." FlameWizardmon frowned at his colleague's remark.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Beelzemon asked as he landed near the four wizards who turned to him. He clearly saw Renamon and Lucario on the ground.

"What does the Lord of Gluttony want with us?" Witchmon asked.

"What's goin' on with those two?" Beelzemon said pointing at Renamon and Lucario.

"They have fallen victim to my Vision of Terror move." Wizardmon explained. "Right now, all of their worst fears are being forced into their head."

"Whoa." Beelzemon said. "Alright, release those two and get outta here or else..."

"Or else what?" Sorcerymon asked.

Instead of answering, Beelzemon summoned his Positron Cannon which greatly intimidated his opponents.

"Urk! Very well." Wizardmon said. "Everyone, retreat!"

"Pfft. Cowards." Beelzemon said as the four of them ran away tails between their legs. Meanwhile, Renamon and Lucario snapped out of their visions and were able to sit up.

"Lucario!" Renamon suddenly yelled. She suddenly moved towards him and embraced him. "I...I thought..."

Her face was as white as a sheet just like his. He realized that she had experienced a vision like he did. And upon remembering what his vision was, he slowly put his arms around Renamon to try to comfort her.

"Ahem." Beelzemon coughed to remind them that he was there. Lucario and Renamon immediately realized what was going on and parted blushingly.

"Er, yes. Thank you er..." Lucario began looking at Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon. He used to be Impmon." Renamon explained. "What're you doing here?"

"I joined the search for this guys brother a while ago. I've searching the whole city for that little runt."

"Did you find him?" Lucario asked hopeful.

Beelzemon shook his head. "Searched practically everywhere. Didn't find a thing."

Lucario's head dropped in sadness and Renamon patted his back.

"We should probably head back to Rika's" she said. Lucario nodded and the three of them headed back.

Later...

"Please tell me you have good news." Lucario begged back when everyone had arrived back at Rika's house.

"I wish we could but we couldn't find you brother. I'm sorry." Henry said.

"Are you certain that you searched the whole city?"

"Yup. We searched the WHOLE city." Terriermon said. "Even Guardromon and MarineAngemon checked out the sewers and found nothing."

Lucario sighed and put his hands on his face, all seemed lost.

"Did your brother even make it into this world?" Jeri asked.

It suddenly hit Lucario as he removed his hands from his face. "I...I do not know. Now that you mention it, there is still a possibility he could still be in my old world."

"So we could be searching for nothing!" Kazu complained.

"There's one other possibility." Ryo pointed out. "He could have entered this world but there's a chance he could not be in the city. For all we know, he could be in another city, another country even."

"That just makes things worse." Takato said. " So what do we do now Lucario?"

In fact, even he didn't know what to do. If Riolu was indeed still in his old world, then everyone just has to concentrate their efforts on getting home. But if he was in this world, but someplace far away, then there was a chance that he couldn't be found at all.

"Care to mention that I practically rescued you two a while ago?" Impmon pointed out.

"Rescued?" Rika said.

"We were attacked a while ago by four wizard Digimon." Renamon explained. "We were able to hold them off until-"

"Until you guys got sucked into a horrible vision of your worse fears." Impmon continued with a smirk. "You should've seen them twitchin' on the ground like that. It was classic." He ended his sentence with a chuckle.

"Really? So what did you guys see in your visions?" Terriermon asked curiously.

"Terriermon, that's so personal." Henry said to his partner.

Lucario and Renamon didn't respond to that question. Quietly and in his mind, Lucario recalled that frightening vision of his worse fears: his brother screaming his heart out as if he was being tortured with who-knows-what and Renamon lying in front of him, needing his help but he couldn't reach her.

Looking to his side, Lucario saw Renamon also deep in thought. When he had first met her, she seemed to be so strong, determined and fearless. What could possibly terrify her out of her wits?

"So why did those guys attack you?" Rika asked.

"They said they were sent to gather information on Lucario." Renamon said breaking from her trail of thoughts. "Someone sent them to spy on us."

"Did they say who?"

"No. We fell victim to the visions before they could tell us." Lucario answered. "Whoever their leader is, he might strike again."

"So what's the plan?" Takato asked out loud.

"I have an idea." said Lucario. "We just wait for Yamaki to find a way to send me back to my world so I can check if Riolu is there. If he is not there, then I will see if I can go back here."

"That sounds good." Kenta commented.

"But there is one problem." Lucario continued. "It took the combined efforts of me and my brother's Aura to get here. I am unsure if just my power could reopen the portal."

They were all silent at this possibility.

"Hey, you taught toots over here Aura right?" Impmon said jerking his thumb at Renamon. "She could come with you."

"Is that alright with you Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Well...that's fine with me." Renamon said finally.

"Well, that's that." Takato said. "We gotta get going. See ya guys."

With that their little meeting broke of with them leaving one by one.

* * *

"Now, was this so hard to do?" Sorcerymon said to a grumpy looking FlameWizardmon. The four of them had been spying on their meeting and heard everything. "This is real intelligence gathering, something we should have done in the first place."

"Hmph." FlameWizardmon said crossing his arms.

"We have gathered what we can. We must return to the master." Witchmon said and they vanished one by one.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"How dare you defy my orders!"

Wisemon was furious. He was standing in the same dark place he was before. All around him were his four wizard servants all looking hurt from the beating they had just received. He was particularly angry at FlameWizardmon whom he learned was the one who started the fight.

"I gave you all a simple order! Was that so difficult to follow?" Wisemon shouted. He raised his hand and FlameWizardmon slowly rose into the air. He was gagging and clutched his neck as if there was a hand crushing his throat there. After several agonizingly painful moments, Wisemon swung his hand down and FlameWizardmon hit the ground face first.

Wisemon seemed to finally calm down. "If you had not gathered any information at all, I would destroy you all now."

"My Lord... are you pleased with the information we have relayed to you?" a very weak Sorcerymon asked.

"Yes. I have seen a greater picture of this incident." Wisemon replied. "This creature, Lucario, has somehow traveled to the world of humans and sought help from the humans to return to his home world. The whereabouts his brother, Riolu, are currently unknown. He could have stayed in his world or he could have gone here yet if his description is true, his presence would be too small for me to notice."

"Master...what is your next course of action?" Wizardmon asked.

Wisemon thought for a while before answering. "Is it not obvious? This creature is neither human nor Digimon. It is an abomination; a foul creature that must be purged from the world of humans."

"Master...may we-"

"No." Wisemon said sharply. "I cannot trust any of you with a plan this crucial. I shall dispatch someone else to destroy the abomination."

His servants didn't respond. Their master turned away from them and said: "Go. You are all dismissed."

They slowly got up except for Flame Wizardmon who was barely conscious. As Witchmon walked away, she grabbed FlameWizardmon's head.

"Serves you right." she muttered angrily.

* * *

Lucario was downright depressed. He did not know where his brother was. Is he in this world or did he remain in his home world? He really didn't know.

Now, the possibility of finding his brother seemed to be none. Really depressed, he sat on the branch of a tree near Rika's house while watching the full moon.

_"There's one other possibility. He could have entered this world but there's a chance he could not be in the city. For all we know, he could be in another city, another country even."_

Yes, Ryo was right. It would be totally impossible for them to search the entire world. It's not just difficult but Lucario didn't want to cause trouble for the Tamers. Their only hope was for Yamaki to find a way back to his world. But what if Riolu wasn't there_? _What would he do next? He really didn't know.

"Lucario." He turned at that voice and saw Renamon appear on the branch next to him. "You alright?"

He sighed. "I have been better."

Renamon walked over and sat down next to him. They just sat in silence not knowing what to say.

"The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Renamon said trying to break the silence.

"Yes indeed." Lucario replied. "Even in another world, the moon's beauty does not change."

That conversation quickly died out.

"Renamon...am I...am I causing trouble for you and your friends because of the search for my brother?" Lucario asked nervously.

"Is that what's been on your mind?" Renamon asked. "Well, I asked Rika about it; she said that she really didn't mind. And I'm sure everyone feels the same way."

"Even Impmon?"

"Well...I'll admit, he can be a jerk sometimes but-"

"If you look deep inside him, you would find the good in him." Lucario continued.

Renamon nodded. "Yes. Reeeeaaaaalllyyyy deep."

This caused Lucario to laugh for quite some time. After he was done, they both looked at each other, a surprised expression on their faces.

"That was the first time I heard you laugh." said Renamon.

"And you telling a joked seemed odd." Lucario said in reply. "No offense, but when I first saw you, you did not seem like the type to joke around."

"Well, I'm not. That's Terriermon's job."

Lucario gave a small chuckle. "Renamon, you know so much about me yet I know almost nothing about you."

For several minutes, Renamon told Lucario about herself, Rika, the rest and the adventures they had in the Digital world. She told him about their battle with D-Reaper, Gulfmon and Parasimon. By the time she was done, they were both very tired and sleepy and decided to go to bed.

As Lucario lay down looking at the ceiling, he tried to sort out his thoughts and find out what he really wanted.

"What does my home world have that this world does not?" he thought to himself. The answer was: plenty of places to explore, close friends, a sense of belonging and, hopefully, his brother Riolu.

"Now what does this world have that my home world does not?" he thought again but the answer came to him quickly.

"Renamon..." he whispered. His eyes widened because even he was surprised. He imagined finding his brother here in this world and Yamaki found a way back to his home world. He then thought about leaving this world, leaving Renamon...

That very thought caused a painful stabbing sensation in his chest. He wanted go go home but he didn't want to leave Renamon. He wanted to stay with her, to be with her, to fight along side her, to-

His eyes widened in surprise. Could he be falling her her? Lucario had never considered this possibility but the thought made his heart race like it never did before. Into his mind came the image for the two of them just sitting together enjoying each others company. Like what just happened a while ago.

But then, a sad thought came to him. Even if he did love her, could this kind of love be even possible? One between two beings from completely different worlds? And if it turns out that Riolu was back in his home world, doesn't that mean he had to chose between this world and his home?

"Where do I truly belong?" Lucario whispered before he finally fell asleep.

He had a nightmare that night. In it, he saw both Renamon and Riolu bound by by chains and suspended over a large menacing spike which would impale them if they were dropped.

"Choose." a loud booming voice said. Lucario looked at his brother and Renamon; they both had fear in their eyes.

"I...I cannot! You want me to choose who means more to me?" Lucario demanded.

"Time's up." the voice said and Riolu and Renamon began to fall.

"NO!" Lucario shouted as he woke from his nightmare. He sat on his bead panting and sweating while terror filled him. He told himself that it was just a dream and that Renamon and hopefully his brother were alright. It did however take several moments before he could go back to sleep.

After a while, he sensed someone enter the room. He thought it was Renamon who probably woke up because of his scream but it took several moments before he realized that this wasn't Renamon.

He immediately rolled to the side just as a blade came down and sliced his pillow in half.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Lucario ducked as a long blade swung over his head. The one who swung it pulled back his blade and swung it again sideways. Lucario dodged it causing the blade to hit the wall loudly. Realizing that the room was too small for a battle, Lucario ran out.

He stopped running when he reached the street in front of Rika's house. Turning back, he found his enemy illuminated by the light of the full moon. He looked like a large armored knight with a flowing red cape. He also carried a long double ended lance in his arms. Lucario knew that this was a Digimon and a bad one too.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" Lucario asked taking a fighting stance.

"I am simply following orders." the Digimon replied. "My master has instructed me to eliminate you and purge your existence from this world."

"Rage of Wyvern!"

He pointed his lance at Lucario and fired a blast of energy at him. Lucario had already sensed the attack before it came and dodged it with ease.

"Your master? Are you in league with the four Digimon that attacked me?" Lucario asked.

"That is none of your business." the Digimon said before charging in at Lucario. The latter avoided the swing of the lance and grabbed the knight's body, lifted him and threw him aside. He however was able to land without getting hurt.

"Diamond Storm!"

The knight Digimon spun his lance and deflected the swarm of shards that was fired at him. Lucario looked behind and saw Renamon and Rika running towards him.

"MedievalDukemon. Mega Level. Uses Rage of Wyvern and Final Crest." Rika said scanning him with her Digivice. "Hey, watch out!"

Lucario jumped sideways to avoid another swing from his opponent's lance. He countered it with a powerful punch right to MedievalDukemon's chest. There was the sound of a fist hitting metal and MedievalDukemon got pushed back by about a foot.

"I think he is in league with the ones who attacked us earlier today." Lucario said.

"Water Pulse!"

Lucario shot his sphere of water at his opponent. The latter just raised his lance and blocked the incoming attack. To make things worse, he swung it and sent the sphere right back at Lucario who got hit by it.

"He needs help!" Renamon cried out and Rika pulled out her Digivice.

Renamon Biomerge to...

Sakuyamon!

Lucario had just recovered from being hit by his own attack when he saw Rika and Renamon merge together into Sakuyamon. "Who is your master?" she demanded.

"I do not have to answer that." MedievalDukemon replied. "I have simply been given orders to eliminate this abomination."

"He is not an abomination." the Renamon half of Sakuyamon said sharply.

"Amethyst Wind!"

MedievalDukemon was able to dodge and swarm of purple shards but got hit when Lucario fired Aura Sphere afterwards. He recovered and fired another Rage of Wyvern at Lucario but the latter was protected by a barrier cast by Sakuyamon.

" Hmph. Can your barrier withstand this? Final Crest!"

After swinging his lance, he planted it firmly into the ground. It began to glow with bright, golden light and suddenly shot a surge of golden energy at the two. Sakuyamon put up a barrier around herself and Lucario and the attack hit them head on. They were unharmed from the attack but the barrier shattered into pieces.

"Now," MedievalDukemon said as he grabbed his lance and charged at Sakuyamon. "You shall pay for your meddling!" She was still recovering from having her barrier destroyed.

Lucario sensing that she was in danger rushed in front of her and crossed his arms to block the swing of MedievalDukemon's metallic lance. His reward was taking a slash onto his right arm.

"Lucario!" Sakuyamon yelled out fearfully. Lucario opened his eyes and, to everyone's surprise, didn't see any wound there.

MedievalDukemon was completely shocked. Taking advantage of Lucario's surprise, he delivered three powerful slashes to Lucario's chest. The latter got pushed back a little but was very surprised that he only took a little damage. Those swings of a heavy metal lance from such a strong opponent should've hurt him more.

"Rage of Wyvern!"

Lucario was able to regain his focus and dodge MedievalDukemon's next attack. Sakuyamon countered with more crystal shards but they were dodged easily by MedievalDukemon- he sure can dodge despite wearing that heavy armor.

"Aura Sphere!"

Though she Biomerged, Renamon kept her ability to use Aura and was able to start charging up her attack. MedievalDukemon saw this and ran around quickly in a circle ready to dodge it.

"He's running to fast!" Sakuyamon said still charging the Aura Sphere.

"It does not matter." Lucario said while charging up his own Aura Sphere. "Aura Sphere will hit its mark no matter how fast your target is. It always hits its mark."

Sakuyamon nodded and together, they launched their Aura Spheres. Just as Lucario said, the two spheres hit the knight with great force and was able to knock him off his feet. He flew in the air for several moments before crashing down on the street several feet from them.

"Did...that do it?" the Rika half of Sakuyamon answered.

"Perhaps so." replied Lucario. "We must restrain him and interrogate him to learn who his master-"

"Rage of Wyvern!"

Sakuyamon took a direct hit to the abdomen and got knocked away from Lucario. Lucario called for her and sensed MedievalDukemon's attack. He dodged the swing of his lance several times until he stumbled which allowed his opponent to punch him in the face.

"Final Crest!"

Lucario looked up just in time to see MedievalDukemon's lance glow with golden light. He didn't have time to run away so he just braced himself for whatever would happen to him.

Only it wasn't necessary. At the last second, Sakuyamon ran up in front of him and tried to take the brunt of the attack. Lucario yelled at her to run but she stood her ground. She was completely engulfed in golden light and when it was over, she separated back into Renamon and Rika.

"Renamon! Rika! Are you injured?" Lucario cried out.

"We're fine. I'm just a little tired." Rika said panting a little. "But I think Renamon still has some fight left."

"Power Paw!"

MedievalDukemon smirked as he caught her punch with his bare hand. He followed this up with a punch from his other hand causing Renamon to be knocked back.

"Your demise," MedievalDukemon said while picking his lance up. "Is here!"

"Renamon!" Rika screamed.

In one swift motion, MedievalDukemon swung his lance and slashed Renamon's stomach. There was one second where everything seemed to stand still until a large amount of blood gushed out of Renamon's stomach. She then fell forward and hit the ground while clutching her bleeding stomach.

Lucario's eyes widened in horror at this sight. In his mind, he saw that terrible vision of Renamon in a similar situation. Only, that was a vision; this was reality. What he feared the most came true.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out but Renamon was too weak to answer.

"Save your breath girl for she will not last much longer." MedievalDukemon said. "After I deal with the abomination, I will make her death quick and-"

"...You..."

MedievalDukemon stopped in mid sentence when he heard that voice. It was icy cold and full of rage. He found its owner: Lucario,his eyes burning with rage.

"You...HOW DARE YOU!"

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

He ran up to MedievalDukemon so fast that the latter didn't have time to react. In fact, he ended up being punched and hit painfully several times by Lucario's fists. Rika was already at Renamon's side helping her recover and together, they saw Lucario, burning with fury as he attack the poor helpless knight.

The initial attack was over but Lucario wasn't done yet. He did a flying kick and knocked his already badly beaten opponent to the ground. jumped on him and proceeded to punch his face several times until his fists became sore. When he finally thought that it was time to end this, Lucario got off and picked the knight up by the head. He balled up his fist ready to deal the final blow.

"P...please..." the knight said weakly. "Please...have...have mercy..."

Lucario continued to glare at the battered up knight for several moments. Then, for only a second, he saw that he wasn't looking at a knight but someone else who was just as badly beaten up as he was. Lucario's face softened and he let his arm down. He dropped MedievalDukemon's head and ran over to Renamon; she needed him right now.

Together with Rika, they lifted Renamon up and carried her back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The whole house woke up during MedievalDukemon's assault. Rika's mother and grandmother were told to stay in the house until the attack was over. They heard sounds from the battle and were relieved when those sounds stopped. But the sight of a bleeding Renamon carried by Lucario and Rika made them worry again.

After laying Renamon down on a mat on the floor, Rika began to swipe healing card after healing card to try to fix Renamon up. She was able to lessen the bleeding so they were able to put a bandage on her. After that, they had no choice but to leave Renamon to recover while they went back to bed.

"May I watch over her for the night?" Lucario offered. Rika raised her eyes surprised but allowed it. As Lucario knelt down next to Renamon, Rika left the room just as Renamon opened her eyes.

"Are you alright Renamon?" Lucario asked.

"Apart from my bleeding stomach, I'm fine." she replied. "What happened to MedievalDukemon?"

"I think he escaped while we were bringing you in. Is there anything I could get you?" he asked getting up.

"No it's OK. Just...stay with me please."

Lucario nodded and knelt down again. They nothing for several moments.

"I am sorry Renamon." Lucario finally said closing his eyes unable to look at her. His balled up hands began to shake.

"For what?" she asked.

"Had I not lost my balance during that battle, I would not have had you use yourself as a shield to protect me. You never would have reverted back to your normal form and never would have been hurt by MedievalDukemon. I am sorry. Please forgive me!"

He really did mean what he said. He thought that now that there were evil Digimon who wanted him dead, there was a chance that he might endanger Renamon or any of the other Tamers.

Maybe it would be better if he went back to his home world.

"It's not your fault Lucario." Renamon said taking his hand; the shaking stopped and Lucario was able to look at her again. "I got hurt because of MedievalDukemon not you. Don't blame yourself."

Lucario calmed down a bit but something was troubling him. "I am also sorry you had to see me like that." Renamon knew he was talking about when he beat MedievalDukemon to within an inch of his life.

"That doesn't matter now. Everything's alright." Renamon said and she finally went to sleep. Lucario smiled and lay her hand back down.

The next morning, Rika woke up to check on Renamon. She was surprised when she went in the room and saw that Lucario hadn't left his position.

"You're up early." Rika said walking towards him.

"I did not sleep." Lucario said tired.

"You were up the whole night?" Renamon said waking up. Lucario nodded. "You should get some rest."

"Very well but only for a few hours." Lucario said as he stood up and slowly went into his room to sleep.

"He sure is gallant." Rika commented.

Renamon, who had been watching Lucario's retreating back, said: "I guess he is." as she sat up.

"I mean, staying by your side all night?" Rika faced her partner and raised an eye brow. "You sure he's not in love with you or something?"

That question caused Renamon to blush heavily- something Rika never saw Renamon do.

"Wait a second," Renamon was looking at Rika while the latter continued. "Are you in love with Lucario?"

"Well I..." Renamon said nervously and stopped talking.

"Renamon, it's OK." Rika said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything."

This was very comforting to Renamon. "I...You're right Rika." Renamon lay back down. "I...I love Lucario..."

"Well that's nice to hear." Rika said with a small smile.

"But something's troubling me." Renamon said sadly.

"What is it?"

Renamon sighed. "It's just...I don't want him to leave. I mean, I understand that he wants to find his brother but...it's painful thinking that he has to leave us."

"Well, that is a problem." Rika said and she thought about it for awhile. "Hey, maybe he's thinking about it too. About whether he wants to stay here or go back to his home world."

"What do you think he'll choose?" asked Renamon.

"That's really up to him." Rika said shaking her head. "But no matter what he chooses, I and everyone else will stay by your side."

With that, Rika left. Throughout the whole morning, the rest of the Tamers visited Renamon to see how she was doing and to figure out exactly what happened. By early afternoon, everyone had left and Lucario had woken up.

Renamon was confined to the house for three days and Lucario had taken the liberty of doing things for her during that time. And while they weren't doing anything, they just kept to themselves mulling over their feelings for the other.

After three days, Renamon was fully recovered. Lucario saw his chance.

"Er Renamon," he said slightly nervous.

"What is it Lucario?" she asked back.

He took a deep breath. "Now that you are well, I have been meaning to ask you something. I have been wanting to explore the city and see the sights in it. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Renamon said with a smile.

"Excellent." Lucario said. "We shall leave tonight if that is alright with you. In the meantime, I will do some training. See you tonight."

And with that, Lucario nodded and left the room leaving Renamon all alone. After ten seconds, it finally hit her; Lucario had just asked her on a date.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"He did what?" Rika asked later that same day.

"I...I think he asked me out on a date." Renamon said shyly.

"And you said yes?"

"Well...I only realized it was a date after I said yes."

Rika sighed and looked out the window; it was a little after sunset and almost time for Lucario and Renamon to leave. "Looks like I was right; he really does like you."

Renamon turned scarlet at this point. "He asked me to show him around the city but I don't know where to take him. You think everything will be OK?"

"Don't worry." Rika reassured her. "The worse that could happen is that you two get attacked."

Rika was just kidding but Renamon knew that that could really happen.

At that moment, Lucario entered the room and Renamon became very nervous suddenly. "Ah Renamon, are you ready for tonight?"

Renamon hesitated at first and replied. "Y-yes. I'm all set." She stood up and walked towards Lucario.

"Wait, hang on." Rika said. "You guys should have dinner out. Here's some money." She handed Renamon a few bills and coins, enough to cover dinner for both of them. They thanked Rika and left the house.

Now alone, Rika couldn't help but think something bad might started to pace around the room. She wanted to check on them but she didn't want to spoil whatever fun they were having.

"I feel like an over protective mother keeping an eye on her daughter." she thought. Finally, she came to a decision and left the room to make a phone call.

Later...

"I never this city was so vast." Lucario said amazed. He and Renamon were on top of a very high building looking down on the city.

"You're easily amazed at things." Renamon said with a smile.

"I am an explorer. Going to new places makes me very happy."

But what really made Lucario happy was the fact that he was exploring with Renamon. He decided that if ever he were to leave this world, he would to spend even just one night with Renamon.

"So where do people usually go for fun here?" asked Lucario.

"Well, there's the mall." Renamon suggested.

"Excellent." Lucario said and they began to leap from building to building. They were at the mall entrance in a few minutes.

"Renamon, are you quite certain we do not stand out too much?" Lucario asked as they walked through the mall. All around, people were staring at them.

"You've got a point." Renamon said seeing the amount of attention they were receiving. "Maybe we should-"

"Um excuse me." a voice behind them said. Turning around, Lucario and Renamon saw a teenage boy with glasses and carrying a camera. "Are you two cosplayers on their way to a convention or something?"

Lucario didn't now what the boy was talking about. He glanced at Renamon who mouthed: "Just say yes."

"What? Or, er...Yes. You are correct." Lucario told the boy.

"Cool." the boy said with amazement in his eyes. "So who are you exactly?"

"Well, I am an explorer who travels to far away lands to seek treasure and other riches." Lucario said proudly. He turned to Renamon. "And she is my er..."

"She's your girl?" the boy asked and immediately, Lucario and Renamon blushed. "I guess so. Anyway, mind if I take a picture?" he asked holding up his camera.

Lucario looked at Renamon again and she nodded. She went over to Lucario's side and said: "Just smile and don't blink when you see the flash." Lucario nodded and did what she said.

"Hold on." the boy said. "That pose is boring. Put your arm around her."

Again, they both blushed but Lucario did it anyway. "Perfect. Now big smiles!"

He clicked his camera and took their picture. He checked it on his camera and saw that it was good. He thanked Lucario and Renamon before walking away.

* * *

"Well that went pretty well." muttered Rika who followed them to the mall. She was peering at them from a distance so they they wouldn't see her.

"Um Rika, remind me why I'm here again?" Jeri who was behind Rika asked.

"One, I need someone to help me out and two, I'm going to use hanging out with you as an excuse to why I'm here and no because I'm-"

"Spying on them?" Jeri finished.

"I'm not spying. I just want to keep an eye on them and make sure everything goes well." Rika said crossly but Jeri wasn't convinced. "Anyway, they're on the move. Let's go." Jeri nodded and they followed Lucario and Renamon.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry. You want to eat already?" Renamon asked.

Lucario patted his stomach. "Well, I am quite hungry. Let's us find somewhere to eat." Renamon nodded and proceeded to a fancy looking restaurant.

"Er, hello sir, ma'am." a waiter said nervously because of their strange appearance. But Renamon showed him the money Rika gave them and he accepted them into the restaurant. They took their seats and were given the menu. Lucario ordered steak and Renamon chose some sort of soup. The waiter left and came back a few minutes later with their food.

As they ate, Rika and Jeri were still spying on them from a safe distance. From her position, Rika saw Renamon and Lucario talking as they ate, even laughing every now and then.

"They seem to be having a good time." Jeri noticed.

"Yeah. Those two really seem to like each other a lot." replied Rika.

"Aww, they look so happy together." Jeri said. "You said she like him right?"

"Yeah and it's dead obvious he like her back." Rika said with her eyes on Lucario. "He hasn't told her yet so maybe we should tell her how he feels."

"No." Jeri said shaking her head. "I think Renamon would like it better if he did it himself."

Rika smiled and turned her attention back to her partner and her date.

"I say, that was an excellent meal." Lucario said after he had finished his steak.

"I'm glad you liked it." Renamon said as she payed the bill. They left the restaurant (Rika and Jeri ran out of their way) and Renamon counted how much money they had left; they still had a good amount so Renamon decided on something.

"Lucario, have you ever had ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Lucario asked. Renamon didn't say anything and led him out of the mall. Outside, Renamon found and ice cream stall and showed Lucario the flavors available. In the end, they both had one chocolate ice cream. Lucario asked if they could eat at the park and Renamon agreed.

At the park, they sat down on the grass and began to eat. Rika and Jeri watched from a nearby bush.

"Renamon," Lucario said after they finished their ice cream. "This world...it is full of such amazing things. It...it pains me that I might leave it one day..."

"Oh..." Renamon said sadly and together, they looked at the sky.

"I have been through many journeys and explorations in my life," Lucario continued. "But...coming here...and meeting you..." He smiled at her. "is by far, the greatest one I have ever had."

Renamon smiled back at him. "And meeting you, way the best experience I ever had."

They smiled at each other for several moment until they looked up at the stars which seemed to shine down on just the two of them; this night was all their own.

After Rika saw this, she smiled decided that it was time to leave. She even offered to walk Jeri home.

"Thanks for tonight Jeri." Rika said as they walked towards Jeri's house.

"It's all right. It's kinda sad though that Lucario might have to go home and leave Renamon." said Jeri. "I just really hope that they could be happy together."

"Yeah, so do I." Rika said and they were already in front of Jeri's house. "Anyway, thanks again Jeri. Night."

"Night Rika." Jeri said and Rika began to walk home. When Rika was out of sight, Jeri turned and went into her house.

But she had only gone five steps in when she heard a knock on the door. wondering what Rika would want, she went over to the door.

But when she opened the door, she didn't see anyone there. She looked to her left and to her right but didn't find anyone. Then she looked down and saw exactly who knocked- a bipedal dog with blue fur and red eyes.

"Please...some food..." he whispered before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

All Jeri had to feed the poor starving dog was a few loaves of bread and some cheese. Nevertheless, he began to eat what Jeri had given him quickly and finished in no time at all.

"You haven't had much to eat, haven't you?" Jeri asked.

"No." he replied shaking his head. "I've been traveling for days and never had enough to eat."

"Oh. One more thing: are you...are you Riolu?" Jeri asked.

"Yup. That's right." he replied. "I'm from another world but I came with-"

"Your brother Lucario right?" Jeri finished.

"Yeah, how d'you know?" Riolu asked.

"Riolu," Jeri began. "I've met your brother. He's in the city."

"He is? My brother's here?" Riolu asked excitedly.

"Yes." Jeri answered with a nod. "He's been worried about you and we tried to find you. I could take you to him if you want."

"Yay!" Riolu cheered. "I can't wait! I can't..."

But he suddenly collapsed and when Jeri checked on him, she found that he was asleep. She smiled and carried him over to the living room and deposited him on the couch.

"I'm sure Lucario could wait till tomorrow." Jeri said quietly before going to bed.

The next day...

Lucario woke up and the memories of the previous night were recalled. It was so magical and wonderful and he enjoyed every moment of it. But the sad part was that he thought that if if ever went back home, he might not have nights like that ever again.

He got up and made his way to the front yard; a cool morning wind blew across his. He closed his eyes savoring it and sensed a familiar figure behind him.

"Good morning Renamon." Lucario said with a smile.

"Hello Lucario." Renamon said walking up to him. They were silent for some time.

"Has Rika asked you about last night?" Lucario asked.

"No she hasn't. She was already asleep when we arrived."

In reality, Rika had arrived home moments before Lucario and Renamon did. They then sensed Rika about to approached them from behind.

"Morning guys. How was last night?" Rika asked.

"Oh, it was...nice." Renamon answered.

"Nice? You looked like you've had a the best time of your life." Rika thought. "Well, at least you guys had fun. Oh, one more thing: Jeri called and said she wanted to show you something. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"What could she possibly want to show me?" Lucario said while thinking.

"Anyway, let's go wait in the house." Rika said. They nodded and began to walk towards the house. Rika was just about to open the door when-

"...Brother?..."

The shock of hearing that voice caused Lucario stop in his tracks, a shocked expression on his face. Rika and Renamon looked at him wondering what was wrong. Then, he slowly turned around; there standing before him was Jeri and next to her-

"RIOLU!"

"Brother!"

Rika and Renamon turned just to see Lucario and his brother run towards each other. When they met, they embraced each other and tears of joy came to their eyes. The others approached them.

"You...You found him?" Renamon asked surprised.

"That's right." Jeri said with a nod. "He just turned up at my house hungry and tired and I helped him out."

Lucario finally parted from his brother and said: "Jeri, I can not thank you enough for finding my brother." Jeri smiled and said that it was no problem at all.

"Hey, who's that?" a nearby voice said. Looking up they saw Takato and the rest of the Tamers and their partners nearby.

"I called them to tell the news." Jeri explained and then she faced the rest of the Tamers and said: "It's Riolu."

Surprised, they ran closer to them. Greeting were exchanged, introductions were given and Takato was complimented by the accuracy of his picture of Riolu.

"Y'know, your brother's been worried sick about you." Terriermon said. "Where were you?"

"Yeah, we've searched the whole city." said Kazu.

"Well, you see it's like this:" Riolu began. "When I woke up, it was night time I was in the middle of some sort of forest. I didn't know where to go or where my brother was. I called for him but he didn't reply so I climbed up a tree to try to find him but I couldn't find him."

"So I started to travel for days looking for him. I couldn't find much food so I just ate the fruit that grew of some of the trees but I always went to sleep hungry. After a few days, I saw this huge city in the distance and I decided to travel there. When I arrived, I was hungry and tired but I checked the city for my brother. I still couldn't find him so I went over to a house to beg for some food. Turns out Jeri's house was the first one I tried and she took me in. You know the rest."

"Well your first moments in this world were far more calm than mine." said Lucario.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, there's this guy, we don't know who he is, and he's tried to get Lucario killed for the past few days." Ryo answered.

"No way!" Riolu said looking at his brother.

"It's true. He's been called an abomination and was attacked twice already." Renamon said.

"Really? You fought them off right brother?" Riolu asked.

"I did. They were powerful but I succeeded in the end." Lucario answered.

"I knew you would." Riolu said with a smile.

"Hey, what's goin' on over here?" The group turned and saw Impmon walking towards them.

"it is a time for rejoicing Impmon. I have found my brother Riolu." Lucario answered.

"Oh really?" Impmon said as walked over to Riolu. "This little shrimp is you brother?"

"Hey, don't call me a shrimp!" Riolu shouted.

"Ah yes, he is quite touchy when others insult his height." Lucario mentioned.

"Yeah, but he's still a shrimp." Impmon said with a smirk.

"Just you watch, i'm gonna be as strong as my brother one day." Riolu said.

"Yeah right."

"Yes I can. I've fought guys twice your size!"

"Is that so?" Impmon said with a evil smile. There was a flash of light and he Digivolved into Beelzemon. "How do you like me now?"

"Bring it on! I'm not scared!" Riolu yelled taking a fighting stance. Beelzemon flew into the air.

"Um Beelzemon, you don't really have to do this." Henry said reluctantly but Beelzemon was already drawing an inverted pentagram with his gun.

"Corona Destroyer!

"Aren't you worried about him?" Renamon asked Lucario as a burst of energy headed towards Riolu. Everyone but Riolu scattered to avoid it.

"Yes but only slightly. He has proven himself to be capable in combat." Lucario said and Riolu jumped into the air.

"Watch this! Counter!"

Riolu's body became engulfed in a dark red aura. When the burst of energy got close to Riolu, it stopped in mid air much to everyone's surprise. But they were even more surprised when the attack was sent right back at Beelzemon.

"Oh crap."

He yelled as he got hit by his own attack and his body was engulfed in smoke. Riolu landed and gave a satisfied looked at the dust cloud. A few seconds later, a charred and unconscious Impmon fell a few feet from them.

* * *

Author's note: For the record, I have absolutely nothing against Impmon. I just thought this scene would be funny. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"My loyal subjects, the time has come for the abomination to be eliminated once and for all." Wisemon said with the four wizards kneeling before him.

"Master, please give us a chance do redeem ourselves." begged Wizardmon.

"A chance? You mean another chance to disappoint me?"

"No master. We promise that we will not fail you." said FlameWizardmon.

..."Very well." said Wisemon after considering it for some time. "However, if you should fail then what happened to you before will seem more preferable to you."

His servants shuddered.

"But I am feeling generous and decided to help you in this mission."

He stuck out his hand and the four wizards found themselves enveloped in white light. As they marveled at this, they each felt a sudden surge of power.

* * *

"Wow, you're good." Terriermon said at Riolu's victory over Beelzemon.

"Thanks. It's all thanks to all the training from my brother." Riolu said looking at his brother.

"Yes he is a good teacher." Renamon added.

Riolu looked at her and said: "You're Aura's really bright, almost as bright as my brother's."

"Yes; I have been teaching her how to manipulate Aura and she is quite good at it." Lucario explained.

"And your almost as good as my brother? Aww, I can't even make a good Aura Sphere." Riolu said sadly.

"With your strength, I don't think you need it." said Renamon. Riolu smiled.

"Anyway, now that we've found you Riolu. we don't have much to worry about now." Kazu said.

"What do you mean?" Riolu asked.

"Now that your here, all we have to do is wait for Yamaki to find a way back to your home world. Then, you and your brother can go home."

At this statement, Renamon cast a sad look and so did Lucario. Riolu noticed this and got curious.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked.

"It...it is nothing...just...Riolu, do you want to go home?" Lucario finally asked.

"Well," Riolu said after thinking for a while. "Even though I nearly starved to death here, this world really isn't so bad. I wouldn't mind living here but, I'm sticking with you brother wherever you go."

"I...I see..." Lucario said slowly.

"What about you Lucario? Do you want to go back to your home world?" Renamon asked.

"Why did it have to be her who asked that?" Lucario yelled in his head. He closed his eyes and his fists began to shake. Then all of a sudden, he ran away.

"Lucario wait!" Renamon called after him but she was ignored. Lucario leapt onto Rika's house and then began to jump from building top building away from the group.

* * *

Tears came to his eyes as Lucario jumped from building to building. He didn't have any specific place to go but he pressed on. Eventually, he came across plain with a few trees in it and stopped there.

His tears were now streaming down his face. He went over to one of the trees and gave it a strong punch. He began to deliver more punches angrily as more tears came down hi face.

"Brother?" Lucario turned around and saw Riolu behind him. "Brother, what's wrong? Why'd you run away?" he asked worriedly.

"Because...because I did not want to choose." Lucario replied.

"You mean if you want to go home or not?" Riolu asked and Lucario nodded shakily. "Why would you want to stay here?"

"Because I love her!" Lucario yelled and smacked his head on one of the trees and began to sob into it. "I do not wish to leave...I...I want to stay here and live the rest of my life with her..."

"Well why can't you?" Riolu asked.

"Because as long as I stay here, I am endangering her and her friends. An evil group is after me and Renamon has already been hurt by one of them. I do not want that to happen ever again."

"So now if I stay, she might get hurt or worse! If I leave, then she might be spared but I would never be able to see her again!"

Lucario faced his brother with tears in his eyes and said: "Why must I choose between her safety and my love for her?"

Riolu didn't answer and Lucario sat down and cried. Riolu, not knowing what to say, went over to his brother, sat down next to him and put his hand on his back.

"Brother, this must be really hard for you," Riolu began. "And I don't know how it feels to have to have to choose where you belong but" He looked at Lucario. "You should just listen to what your heart tells you to do and I'll be here to back you up the whole way."

Lucario sniffed and then looked at his brother. He felt reassured and cheered up a little and said: "Thank you Riolu I needed that."

"It's alright." Riolu replied with a smile. "So what'll you do now?"

Lucario sighed and wiped away his tears. "I am still unsure. I need time to think about this."

"Alright. C'mon, we better get back or everyone else is gonna worry." Lucario nodded and left together with his brother.

* * *

"Rika, I think I should go after them." Renamon said looking at the sky. Everyone else had left and Rika was watching TV.

"I'm sure they're fine." Rika said to her partner.

"There they are right now." Renamon said and Lucario and Riolu appeared and entered the house. "Are you alright Lucario?"

"I...I am fine Renamon. I just require some time to think." he replied and Renamon nodded. Lucario then slowly made his way to his room.

BZZT!

That loud buzzing sound caught the attention of everyone in the room. Lucario turned and saw that it had come from the TV Rika was watching previously.

"What's going on?" Rika asked as she approached the TV. The picture was flickering and the buzzing noise continued. And then, the TV went out.

Five second later, Wisemon's face appeared there."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"What's going on?" Yamaki as he ran through eh halls of Hypnos. He opened a random door and saw that all of the computers had Wisemon's image on it.

"We've been hacked; we can't even get our backup system running." a man who was typing furiously on a computer.

""How did this happen!" Yamaki asked.

"I- I don't know. We were hacked so fast...it...it was like magic..."

Yamaki growled angrily and ran off.

A similar thing was happening all over the city. TVs, computers, telephones, cellphones, radios all showed Wisemon. All the tamers, Takato, Henry who was taking a walk with Suzie and Lopmon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the rest all saw this.

Back at Rika's house, she, Renamon, Riolu and Lucario stared in at the TV. Then, Wisemon began to speak.

"Citizens of Shinjuku. I am Wisemon. I have hacked all electronic communication devices in the city to to deliver my message. I have also blocked all contact in and out of the city. none of you may escape."

"In the city is an abomination known only as Lucario." Lucario's picture was briefly shown before Wisemon's face appeared again. "I ask that you surrender this creature to me as soon as possible. He is most likely at the house of the Nonaka family. Hand him to me and I will leave the city untouched. If you fail, then me and my forces will attack and find the abomination ourselves and anyone who will interfere will be destroyed.

"You have half an hour."

With that, Wisemon vanished from the TV.

"We have to get out of here now." Rika said out loud. "An angry mob could be here any minute." She went over to the phone and was glad to hear that it was working. "Renamon, get my mom and grandma while I make a phone call." Renamon nodded and left.

"What are you planning Rika?" Lucario asked.

"We're getting out of here." she answered. "I'm calling everyone else and we're meeting them at Guilmon's."

Renamon reappeared with Rika's mom and grandma both looking very worried. "Renamon, please take them to Henry's house. They'll be safe there."

"Alright." Renamon said before leaving with Rika's family.

Rika stayed at the phone and called everyone and told them to go to Guilmon's house. After this she said: "Alright you two, follow me."

The brother's nodded and left the house with Rika. She told them where to go and they were the first to arrive at Guilmon. They waited and Renamon arrived several minutes later.

"I got them there. They're safe now." Renamon said. Several minutes after that, the rest of the Tamers plus Impmon arrived.

Henry even brought Suzie along."I just got a call from Yamaki." Henry told the group. "Hypnos is going crazy. They're trying to cover up that broadcast but it's too late."

"So what exactly is going on here?" Takato asked.

"That Digimon, Wisemon. I thinks he's the one behind the attacks on Lucario." Rika said.

"And he's here in the city?" Ryo asked. "Great." he added sarcastically.

Rika looked at her watch. "We've only got five minutes left before he attacks. We should take him out by then."

"He would most likely appear at your house Rika." Lucario said. "He might still think and I am there."

"Wait, that mob might still be there. They could get hurt." Riolu said.

"Well we better get there fast." Henry said. "But first, I have to get Suzie home-"

"Huh, what do you mean Henwy?" Suzie complained.

"It's too dangerous here Suzie." Lopmon told her. "It'd be safer if you stayed home-"

"No! I wanna stay and fight! I'm a Tamer too!" she complained and stood her ground.

Henry growled and put his hand on his face. "Fine you could come with us but if it get's too dangerous, you'll have to go."

"Well you are not joining us Riolu." Lucario told his brother.

"Why not!" Riolu complained.

"It is much too dangerous."

"So what? Don't you think I can handle things on my own?" Riolu continued. "Remembered how I kicked Impmon's butt so easily."

"Hey, you wanna go another round?" Impmon said annoyed.

"Sure. Anytime you want!" Riolu said taking a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Lucario roared. Impmon and Riolu did so. "Fine, you may accompany us Riolu."

Riolu smirked and Impmon pouted. They all then decided that it was time to head back to Rika's.

At Rika's house...

"Hey bring him out!"

"Where is he?"

"Where's Lucario!"

These and other things were shouted by the large angry mob that formed in front of Rika's house. They had arrived minutes after its inhabitants had left. They were planning on ramming the gate down when a loud sound was heard, one that could be heard throughout the whole city.

"Time is up. You have failed to deliver the abomination. Now, mu forces will bring him to me myself. Citizens of Shinjuku, you will all pay for your failure!"

The people screamed and turned their head around to find the source of the voice. Other just screamed and ran away and more followed suit until everyone had left the area.

"Wow, that was quick." Takato said as he and the rest of them entered the area. "Guilmon, can you smell them?"

"Yeah, they're almost here." Guilmon said after a few sniffs.

"I can sense their Aura." Renamon said after that. "They're almost here."

"Actually, we are here." said Wizardmon as he appeared with his four companions.

"Oh, you have found your brother." Sorcerymon said with his eyes on Riolu. "You must know that he too is an abomination and must be destroyed."

"I will not allow that to happen." Lucario said taking a few steps forward. "To get to him, you must go through me first!"

"And to get to them, you'll have to go through us." Renamon said as she and everyone else stepped forward.

"These guys look too easy." Kazu commented confidently.

"Yes if only we were as weak as before." FlameWizardmon said with a smile. "Now, it is time to use the power the master gave us!"

They all smirked and gave a loud cry; their bodies glowed with a brilliant white light. A strong wind blew outward causing the Tamers to sheild themselves.

"What the heck's going on?" Riolu asked.

"No...It can't be..." Henry said with his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Terriermon asked. All eyes were on him. Henry's reply could be heard over the wind.

"No doubt about it!...They're...They're Digivolving!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Wizardmon Warp Digivolve to...

Magistermon!

FlameWizardmon Warp Digivolve to...

Heliosmon!

Witchmon Warp Digivolve to...

VenomWitchmon!

Sorcerymon Warp Digivolve to...

Cryomon!

Author's note: By the way, I made these guys up.

The light vanished and four much more intimidating wizard Digimon. Magistermon wore a brown cloak, black boots, lighter brown pants and shirt and carried a long, wooden staff. Heliosmon wore a red and orange vest, black shorts and his hair was actually flames. VenomWitchmon had a black suit with dark green lines on it, gloves with a round, black crystal, a pointed black hat and a broom. Cryomon looked identical to Magistermon but he had a white cloak, light blue cloak and boots and a staff topped with a snowflake.

"How do you like us now?" Heliosmon taunted. The rest of the Tamers were intimidated. Takato took out his D-Arc and began to scan them.

"Magistermon. Mega Level. Uses Might Of Jove, Ground Shocker, and Bolt Binder."

"Heliosmon. Mega Level. Uses Solar Flare and Sunburst Shot."

"VenomWitchmon. Mega Level. Uses Poison Orb and Toxic Needle."

"Cryomon. Mega Level. Uses Diamond Dust and Glacier Barrage."

"They all look so strong." Riolu said darkly.

"Now," Magistermon began. "Surrender to us the abominations or you will all share their fate."

They tensed up not knowing what to say or do. Then to everyone's surprised, Lucario charged right at the wizards.

"Diamond Dust!"

Ignoring the others' cries, Lucario braced himself as a powerful wave of cold wind blew on him. He crossed his arms and braced the attack.

"Ground Shocker!"

Magistermon slammed the tip of his staff onto the ground and electricity traveled along the ground and hit him painfully. He screamed until he jumped back and regrouped with the others.

"Are you alright brother?" Riolu asked.

"They are certainly much stronger than before." Lucario replied.

"Alright, these guys look tough but we can take 'em!" Takato yelled taking out his D-Arc. Everyone who could did the same.

Guilmon Biomerge to...

Gallantmon!

Terriermon Biomerge to...

MegaGargomon!

Renamon Biomerge to...

Sakuyamon!

Cyberdramon Biomerge to...

Justimon!

Impmon Warp Digivolve to...

Beelzemon!

Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to...

Antylamon!

"Scatter them!" Cryomon ordered.

"Glacier Barrage!"

"Toxic Needle!"

"Solar Flare!"

"Bolt Binder!"

"Counter them!" Gallantmon roared.

"Shield Of The Just!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Hidden Power!"

Fourteen different attacks collided and a massive explosion shook the ground and brought up a large dust cloud. While everyone else wondered where their opponents were, Lucario, Riolu and Sakuyamon knew exactly where they were.

"Everyone watch out!" Lucario yelled out as he sensed the four wizards rush into the cloud. He heard attacks and felt his friends being knocked away from the cloud. Before he could react, he sensed someone rush towards him and jumped out of the cloud.

The dust cloud cleared and Lucario saw that several Digimon were already engaged in battle. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Heliosmon were exchanging attacks with each other; Riolu, Antylamon and MarineAngemon were fighting Cryomon; Justimon, Guardromon and Beelzemon were fighting Magistermon and Lucario and Sakuyamon were facing VenomWitchmon. Jeri, and Suzie retreated to the sidelines.

"You all continue to resist us; all of you shall fall at our hand." VenomWitchmon taunted evilly.

"I assure you, that won't be happening." Sakuyamon said back.

"Poison Orb!"

She pointed her broom at him and a green sphere appeared at the tip. She fired the orb at Lucario who dodged it easily. The orb instead hit a tree nearby; it reacted like acid on impact, causing the lower part of the tree to dissolve and topple over.

"Psychic!"

The tree got enveloped in a blue aura and stopped falling. He swung his arms and flung the tree at his opponent who got on her broom and flew upwards.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled before flying off in one direction. She started firing several attacks into building causing severe damage to them.

"We have to stop her!" Sakuyamon said before running after VenomWitchmon with Lucario.

"Brother, where're you going?" Riolu yelled as he saw them leave.

"Incoming!" Antylamon yelled at him. He turned and saw Cryomon fire Glacier Barrage at him.

"Shadow Claw!"

His arms were engulfed in black energy which formed itself into a pain of shadowy claws. Using these claws, he slashed and hacked at every icicle fired at him and destroyed every one of them. Antylamon saw her chance and jumped at Cryomon who jumped back to avoid her punch.

"Hidden Power!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Riolu's and MarineAngemon's attacks missed their target. Cryomon dodged and fired Diamond Dust at his opponents. The rush of cold wind began to push them back.

"Hang on everyone! Counter!"

Riolu was once again engulfed in a red aura which sent the rush of cold wind back at Cryomon. The latter switched to Glacier Barrage and Riolu kept his Counter up but he was starting to get tired.

"I can't keep this up!" Riolu said feeling his Counter fade.

"Bunny Blades!"

Cryomon dodged the attack but ended up in the way of MarineAngemon's Kahuna finally put his Counter down and slumped on the ground.

"You alright?" Antylamon asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. These guys're tough." Riolu replied. "Throw me at him."

"What?" Antylamon said alarmed.

"Just do it." She hesitated a bit but then she grabbed Riolu's legs and threw him at Cryomon. The latter was too busy fighting MarineAngemon that he didn't notice the oncoming Riolu who, when he got close enough, planed a hand on the wizard's chest.

"Force Palm!"

Cryomon found himself blown back several feet by a huge blast of energy from Riolu's hand. He hit a tree painfully and slowly slid to the ground. Riolu was even more exhausted now but then MarineAngemon healed him a bit.

"That was pretty good." Kenta said beside his partner. Riolu nodded and thanked Antylamon.

"He's not giving up." she said after nodding. True enough, Cryomon was getting to his feet.

"How many hit can this guy take?" Kenta asked out loud. "Why doesn't he just give up?"

"No..." Cryomon said recovering from the hit. "I will not...YIELD!"

"DIAMOND DUST!"

A incredibly powerful rush of cold wind blew onto the Digimon and nearly knocked them off their feet. The tried to resist the attack and push forward but Cryomon wouldn't let that happen. He intensified the wind and in a matter of seconds, Riolu, Antylamon and MarineAngemon were completely encased in ice.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Antylamon!" Suzie cried out as her partner was encased in ice. Jeri tried to stop her from rushing in, she Suzie broke the hold on her and ran towards her partner. Jeri followed her.

"M-MarineAngemon, hang in there!" Kenta yelled as he picked his frozen partner up. The latter didn't respond but his eyes moved meaning that he was still conscious. Suzie meanwhile was sobbing before her frozen partner begging her to free herself but it was useless.

"Here, use this!" Jeri ran towards them carrying several large rocks. He gave one to Suzie and Kenta and they began hacking at the ice to free their frozen partners.

"Glacier Barrage!"

The humans had to take cover as several large icicle shard were fired at them. When it was over, they looked up and and saw Cryomon standing there looking menacing.

"Now that they are out of the picture, your demise will be much swifter." he said to them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jeri yelled back. She raised her rock and hit the ice encasing Riolu. It shattered to pieces and he was free. He fell to the ground and panted a little.

"Thanks Jeri." he said. "Now I just have to free Antyla-Look out!"

He shoved Jeri aside just as another Glacier Barrage came her way. She recovered and said: "I"ll help get Antylamon and MarineAngemon freed. you just deal with him in the meantime."

Riolu nodded and charged right at Cryomon. The latter smirked and tripped his oncoming opponent who fell helplessly to the ground.

"Hmph, pathetic insect." Cryomon said. He began to walk towards Riolu as he tried to get up. "By now, your brother will have been dealt with already and you will be joining him and all those who got in our way very soon."

"Grr! Shadow Claw!" Riolu lunged at Cryomon and the latter dodged the attack like it was nothing. To make thing worse, he fired another Glacier Barrage at Riolu and he got hit painfully and fell face down.

"Riolu!" Jeri cried out when she saw this. She, Suzie and Kenta were still hacking away at the ice.

"Oh why bother resist?" Cryomon taunted. "Why can you just face facts? You are too weak and you will never defeat us. Just admit it."

"N...Never!" Riolu angrily pounded the ground with his fist and slowly stood up. "I...I wanna be as strong as my brother one day...If I have...If I have to beat you to do it...then I won't up!"

"Hidden Power!"

"Glacier Barrage!"

Riolu's attack was over powered and he ended up taking a direct hit with each glacier hitting his body painfully. He was knocked away several feet and stopped, battered and bruised and fighting to stay alert but he felt his legs weaken.

"Brother...Why are you so strong?" he whispered before falling to his knees and hitting the ground.

"Riolu!" Jeri screamed with tears coming to her eyes. She started to run towards him.

"Diamond Dust!"

A blast of freezing wind blew her back and she stumbled and fell. Suzie and Kenta ran over to check on her while Cryomon began to walk towards them.

"Stand aside. I will deal with the Digimon first." he said sharply pointing his wand at the frozen Digimon.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kenta yelled as he spread his arms to shield his partner. Jeri and Suzie did the same.

This made Cryomon laugh. "This will be enjoyable." he said with an evil smile.

* * *

"Why are you so strong brother?" Riolu thought as he lay down too weak to get up. "I've been training just as hard as you have. Am I missing something? What do you have that makes you so strong?"

_"Because I love her!"_

"Is that it? Because you have someone to care for? Someone you'd always protect? Is that why you're so strong? So if I had someone to protect, would I be as strong as you?"

"Diamond Dust!"

Riolu heard the attack and could already imagine Jeri Suzie and Kenta being blown back by it. Then he heard Cryomon say: "Now to elimenate thse pathetic Digimon once and for all."

He could hear their cries for him to stop and could see him point his wand at the Digimon so clearly, it was like he was actually watching it.

His eyes shot open and he immediately stood up and successfully hit Cryomon with Hidden Power, interrupting the attack. The latter turned around and was surprised to see that Riolu was still conscious.

"Hmph, so the weakling still resists." he said.

"I am not weak!" Shouted Riolu. "I finally figured out why my brother's so strong! It's 'cuz he's got someone to protect! And now, there're those who I wanna protect and that doesn't make me weak!"

"Well, let us see how far that strength can take you. Glacier Barrage!"

This time, Riolu was prepared and dodged each glacier with ease. He then ran towards Cryomon with his fist raised. The latter side stepped and said: "Hah, you missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Riolu replied as he continued to run forward.

"Shadow Claw!"

He charged at the ice encasing Antylamon and MarineAngemon and, with two mighty slashes, freed them from their imprisonment.

"Yay!" Suzie cried as her partner was freed. She ran over and hugged Antylamon's leg.

"Thank you Riolu." Antylamon said.

"You're welcome but we're not done yet." Riolu said and the three of them turned to Cryomon who was looking stunned.

"N...No...This cannot..."

"Kahuna Waves!"

A wave of pink hearts slammed into the still shocked Cryomon and knocked him back a few feet. Before he could recover, Antylamon jumped in and delivered an uppercut which knocked her opponent into the air. Then, she jumped and slammed him painfully to the ground.

Now lying down, Cryomon tried to get up and attack again but was interrupted as Riolu jumped and came down on him and placed his paw on his chest.

"FORCE PALM!"

The blast of energy which came from Riolu's paw completely engulfed the helpless Cryomon. It surrounded himand he could already feel his legs turn to data.

"NOOOOO! MASTER, FORGIVE MEEEEE!"

When the light cleared and the attack was over, Riolu jumped back and regrouped with Antylamon and MarineAngemon. All that was left of Crymon was his chest and head but after a few seconds, they too turned to data and he was gone.

"One down, three to go." Riolu said but then he felt weak again but Antylamon caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Are you OK Riolu?" Jeri asked as she knelt before him.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." he replied. "We...we need to help the other-"

"No just wait." Kenta interrupted. "Look, all three of you are still tired. You guys need your rest."

"You're right." Riolu said before he fell forward and was caught by Jeri who found him sleeping.

* * *

There was a loud crash as Beelzemon slammed into the side of a building. He recovered and looked up and saw Magistermon standing on top of a building with his wand pointed right at him. Beelzemon pulled out Berenja and started firing at Magistermon who dodged the bullets easily.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Guardromon suddenly appeared with Kazu on his shoulder and unleashed his missiles on the wizard. He destroyed them with easily with Might Of Jove and then and to dodge a kick from Justimon who tried to sneak up on him.

"Darn, I missed." Justimon muttered as he stood in front of Magistermon on top of the building. Guardromon and Beelzemon, who recovered from the hit he received landed on the roof too.

"Grr. He just doesn't wanna give up." Beelzemon said angrily. Magistermon smirked.

"Ground Shocker!"

He slammed his staff on the roof and a electricity surged through the building. Justimon, Guardromon and Beelzemon felt the building shudder and saw their opponent jump to another building. Justimon jumped off and Beelzemon and Guardromon flew away as the entire building collapsed and was reduced to rubble.

"No way. He took out an entire building with one attack?" Kazu said shocked.

"Yes but we're not giving up." Justimon said as the three of them glared at the wizard on top of another building. They charged and the fight continued.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Justimon, Guardromon and Beelzemon jumped from their building to the one Magistermon was one. The latter used Ground Shocker again and jumped away just as the building he was previously on crumbled forcing his opponents to land on the streets.

"At this rate, he'll raze the whole city to the ground." said Kazu.

"Well just have to stop him before that happens." Justimon said before lunging at Magistermon.

"Justice Kick!"

"Bolt Binder!"

Magistermon extended his palm and streams of electricity shot out of his fingers and wrapped around Justimon's arms and legs, stopping him in the middle of his attack. He swung his arm causing Justimon to fly into the oncoming Beelzemon and both were knocked out of the sky. Guardromon appeared and unleashed another Guardian Barrage but Magistermon destroyed each missile with Might Of Jove.

"Hmph, is this really all you are capable of? How disappointing." Magistermon said rudely.

"Hey, don't underestimate us! We're stronger than you think!" Kazu yelled as he pulled out a card.

"Digi-Modify! High Speed Plug In S!"

In a split second, Guardromon flew around Magistermon and attempted to punch his back. The latter dodged it and proceeded to jump from building to building while being chased by the speedy Guardromon.

"Give up! You cannot run forever!" Guardromon yelled during the chase.

"Perhaps you are right." Magistermon said as he stopped on top of a building.

"Might Of Jove!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

A powerful blast of electricity shot from the tip of his staff and completely destroyed all of Guardromon's missiles. But before it could it hit him, two other blasts or energy came in and collided with Magistermon's attack, nullifying it completely. Guardromon looked and saw Justimon and Beelzemon rejoin the fight.

"Don't take us outta the picture yet." Beelzemon said.

Magistermon sighed. "Is persistence a trait shared by all of you?"

"Unfortunately for you, it is." Justimon replied.

"Voltage Blade!"

An energy blade appeared on his arm and he lunged at the wizard who dodged the initial slash and the next three slashes but then had to jump away to avoid Beelzemon's shots and Guardromon's missiles.

"That's it! Pressure him!" Kazu yelled as Justimon switched to Justice Burst and the three of them began firing at Magistermon who was already getting tired from all the dodging without being able to counter attack. Finally, he stumbled during a dodge and all three attacks scored a direct hit on him. The forced of the attack knocked him off the roof and he fell to he ground.

"Is that it? Are we victorious?" Guardromon asked out loud.

Just then, the whole building began to shudder violently. "Damn, he's taking the whole building down!" Beelzemon yelled.

The group jumped off the building onto the streets below just as the former came crumbling down. They ran around the remains of the building to get to Magistermon on the on the other side only to find him holding a struggling Kazu.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" the wizard said.

"Release him at once!" Guardromon yelled angrily.

"Yes but perhaps after I destroy him." Magistermon suggested. "He, like the rest of you, have interfered with the master's plan and must be eliminated."

"Why does he want Lucario dead in the first place?" Justimon asked.

"My master only seeks the purity of this world and the Digital World." Magistermon began."He wishes only to preserve the purity of our species even if he must destroy them to do so."

His eyes seemed to sparkle with admiration as he continued. "The purity our our species is important, is it not? But then, this creature, this filthy miscreant, has come here and threatened that purity. Furthermore-"

BAM!

Magistermon felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder causing him to recoil and release Kazu. He looked up and saw the smoking Berenja of Beelzemon pointed right at him.

"How dare you interrupt my monologue!" Magistermon shouted while clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Monologue schmonologue. Like I care about your yapping. Corona Destroyer!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Both attacks scored a direct hit on Magistermon who couldn't counter because of his bleeding shoulder.

"Voltage Blade!"

Justimon lunged and stabbed Magistermon right in the chest. The latter's eyes widened in shock but then, his mouth moved to form a smile.

"Just you wait..." he said already starting to feel weak. "When...When my master arrives...You will all pay...All of you...EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUUUUU!"

His dying word were in a shout. Soon, his body had completely turned to data leaving only his blood on Justimon's blade.

"We need to get to the others. They could be in trouble." Justimon said retracting his blade.

"Well let's pull their butts outta the fire then." Beelzemon replied and they were off.

* * *

"Solar Flare!" Gallantmon used his shield to block a wave of fire from Heliosmon. MegaGargomon flew in and unleashed a barrage of missiles but all were dodged.

"Ah, the thrill of the battle. How I love this feeling." Heliosmon said with a smile.

"Really? Why don't we just fight normally without having to give our friend up if we lose?" MegaGargomon suggested.

"You wish it was that way!" Heliosmon answered. "I only joined master Wisemon because he promised me unbelievable battles would come my way. To make things better, I would always win almost every battle I've fought."

"So what you're saying is: You like fighting because you know you'll win?" Gallantmon said.

"That is precisely correct. Why?"

In reply, Gallantmon raised his lance and shield and said: "Well, then you're not going to like this battle."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Sunburst Shot!"

Heliosmon put his hands together and formed a miniature sun which he threw at Gallantmon. He raised his shield and the sun exploded upon impact and knocked him back several feet until he came crashing to the side of a building.

As Heliosmon watched, MegaGargomon flew in and unleashed Mega Barrage; he countered with another Solar Flare which destroyed every missile. Heliosmon fired a Sunburst Shot and knocked MegaGargomon out of the sky.

"Hmph, weaklings." he said with an evil smile.

"We're not finished yet." Gallantmon said as he recovered and charged at Heliosmon lance raised. The latter used Solar Flare but Gallantmon blocked it and continued running. He tried to stab him but Heliosmon dodged it and used his lance to jump high into the air.

"Sunburst Shot!"

The attack came straight down and Gallantmon had to cover his head with his shield. Thanks to this, he didn't take a direct but the impact created a large crater where he was standing.

"Don't forget about me." Heliosmon's eyes widened as he turned and saw MegaGargomon fly towards him. Before he could do anything, he got punched by the him and got sent crashing into a nearby building.

"Did that get him?" Gallantmon asked as MegaGargomon flew in closer.

Suddenly, the building exploded and numerous Solar Flares shot out. There were so many, Gallantmon and MegaGargomon had a hard time dodging them.

Then, Heliosmon ran out of the ruins of the building and fired Sunburst Shot at the ground between his two opponents. There was a large explosion and Gallantmon and MegaGargomon were knocked away.

But Heliosmon wasn't done with them yet. Before they could recover, he unleashed numerous Solar Flares which battered Gallantmon and MegaGargomon.

"Ha ha! Burn in an eternal conflagration! Sunburst Shot!" Heliosmon fired another attack but Gallantmon was ready for him.

"Shield Of The Just!"

The burst of energy that shot out of his shield collided with Heliosmon's attack. He had a hard time keeping his attack up and was in fear of being overpowered. Luckily, MegaGargomon was able to recover.

"Power Pummel!

He punched the ground and the shock wave produced caused Heliosmon to lose his balance. His Sunburst Shot was then overpowered and was hit by Gallantmon's attack. He was knocked back and before he could recover, Gallantmon ran up to him and place his lance right in front of the wizard.

"Lightning Joust!"

The attack was point blank and its target couldn't do anything to avoid it. The powerful burst of energy shot out of the lance and blew him away and he crashed into another building.

"Mega Barrage!"

To ensure that he wouldn't survive, MegaGargomon launched every missile in his arsenal and aimed right at where Heliosmon was. A colossal explosion ensued and Gallantmon and MegaGargomon were sure that that was the end of Heliosmon.

Just then, a Sunburst Shot came from out of the rubble and narrowly missed Gallantmon. Heliosmon came out of the rubble, his body already slowly turning to data but he kept on attacking and missing.

"No...This is inconceivable..." he said as his attacks became less frequent. "I...I cannot be defeated..."

He suddenly fell to his knees and saw his hands begin to turn to data. He put his hands on his head and screamed: "No...THIS CANNOT BEEEEEE!"

And he was gone, turned to data completely and scattered in the wind his dying scream still echoing through the area.

"I doubt he enjoyed that fight." MegaGargomon commented.

"Enjoyed it or not, he's been taken care of. C'mon, we need to help the others."

* * *

"Poison Orb!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Sakuyamon's Aura Sphere exploded upon contact with the attack from VenomWitchmon who was still flying around on her broom. Lucario ran along the side of a building and jumped and tried to punch her but she flew downward leaving Lucario to punch empty air.

"Toxic Needle!"

Sakuyamon and Lucario had to jump backwards to avoid the spray of needles from VenomWitchmon's broom.

"Can you restrain her?" Sakuyamon asked Lucario.

"I shall try. Water Pulse! Psychic!"

First, he fired the sphere at the ground causing it to turn into a wave that spewed outwards. Then, he used Psychic to manipulate the water and form long water whips which coiled around VenomWitchmon's arms and legs and pulled her to the ground.

"This is the second time you have fallen victim to this maneuver." Lucario said maintaining his concentration.

"True. However, I was not as strong as I am now back then." VenomWitchmon said. Suddenly, he fallen broomstick hovered upwards and rocketed towards Lucario. It hit him in the forehead, not strong enough to completely knock him over but enough to break his concentration causing the water to fall. The broom then flew back into its master's hand.

"Poison Orb!"

"Talisman Sphere!"

Sakuyamon's barrier was put up just before the Poison Orb could hit. It made a hissing sound and produced a lot of steam but it still held on. Sakuyamon then made the barrier radiate outwards but VenomWitchmon flew out of its range.

"Ill see if I can get that broom away from her." Sakuyamon said.

"Spirit Strike!"

VenomWitchmon dodged the first four spirits and destroyed the other two with Toxic Needle. She landed on the street and launched another Poison Orb at Lucario.

"Psychic!"

The orb stopped halfway and Lucario sent it back at VenomWitchmon. She got on her broom and flew upwards but-

"Aura Sphere!"

She had forgotten about Sakuyamon who used this moment to launch an Aura Sphere which knocked her off her broom. She fell to the ground moaning in pain and trying to get up.

"That's the second time I knocked you out of the sky." the Renamon half of Sakuyamon said. VenomWitchmon didn't say anything.

"Is that it for her?" Lucario asked.

"I think-" Sakuyamon began but never finished. As she turned to answer Lucario, VenomWitchmon stood up and used her broom to knock Sakuyamon's staff away. And then, she pointed her broom at Sakuyamon.

"Toxic Needle!"

"Sakuyamon!" Lucario cried out as she was was knocked back by a barrage of needles from the broom.

"Now to end you! Poison Orb!"

"No!" Lucario yelled and immediately ran in front of Sakuyamon and braced himself fro the oncoming attack.

"Lucario wait!" the Renamon half of Sakuyamon yelled. And then, the attack hit him right in the chest. She could already imagine his flesh being dissolved by the acid in that attack.

But that didn't happen.

To everyone's surprise, even Lucario, the attack didn't seem to affect Lucario at all. It just slid off him as if he had just been splashed with water.

To Lucario, this was the second time he had somehow withstand an attack but it was different this time. When MedievalDukemon slashed him with his heavy metal lance, the damage was small but it still hurt a bit. Now, the attack didn't hurt at all, no damage at all by that Poison Orb...

And then it hit Lucario, why he was able to survive this attack. No longer surprised, he began to march towards VenomWitchmon.

"Poison Orb!"

The attack hit Lucario but he continued on as if nothing happened.

"Toxic Needle!"

Again, the attack did nothing. VenomWitchmon began to panic and fired another Poison Orb.

"It it hopeless." Lucario began as the Poison Orb hit him. "Your poison type attacks...have no effect on me!"

He roundhouse kicked her aside. As she recovered, she saw that Sakuyamon had regained her staff.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

A ring of golden light appeared around VenomWitchmon's body and it started to get smaller until it was crushing her completely. She was struggling and crying out but it was in vain.

"NO! MASTER, TAKE MY LIFE AND USE IT HOWEVER YOU MAY LIKE!"

The ring closed down completely and she was turned to data. Sakuyamon approached Lucario but before either of them could say anything, the ground began to tremble.

The tremor could be felt all over the city. Riolu, Justimon, Gallantmon and the others felt it too. They tremors suddenly became more violent for several minutes before stopping.

About five seconds after that, Wisemon's voice sounded throughout the city.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"I have quite had enough with your resistance." Wisemon's voiced boomed across the entire city. Everyone could just stop and listen to what he had to say. "You all have fought valiantly and defeated my servants. I acknowledge your power and decided to speak with you all face to face. If you wish to speak to me, head to the roof of the Hypnos building."

"I speak to you now Lucario. Deciding not to surrender yourself to me will lead to the downfall of your companions and the entire city. Come alone and I shall have my way with you. If you bring others, then I will have my way with them too. To show you I am serious, look to the east."

Curious, Lucario did look and so did the rest of the Tamers. Suddenly, hundreds of small cylinders were launched high into the air and began to fall. Upon impact with the ground or a building, they suddenly and violently exploded creating a bright flash and a tremor so violent, Lucario and Sakuyamon were knocked off their feet. When they looked up, they saw a huge column of smoke but what they didn't see was the massive crater where several buildings used to be.

"Such...power..." Lucario said completely shocked by this act. He had never seen this much power before.

Wisemon's voice was heard again. "None of your companions nor their families were within range but several hundred innocent lives were. I repeat: come alone or else..."

The message ended. Lucario looked at Sakuyamon who said: "Don't even think about going alone."

He nodded. "Have all of his servant been eliminated?"

"Maybe, that must mean that the other have won their fights."

"Perhaps we should go find them." Lucario suggested. "We should split up so we will cover more ground."

Sakuyamon nodded and ran off in one direction. Lucario remained stationary and watched her leave. He had other plans in mind. Within minutes, he was on top of the Hypnos buildings.

He stood there alone on top of that building waiting for Wisemon. He had decided to give himself up hopping that this action would make Wisemon spare the others. Hopefully, they would hide Riolu from Wisemon to spare him too.

He sighed and closed his eyes. This was it for him; if only he had more time with Renamon or at least tell her how he felt but that was never going to happen now.

His Aura senses picked up and detected someone else on the roof. He took a deep breath and turned around ready to confront Wisemon but instead found the Tamers with Riolu.

"Think you'd pull a fast one on us did you?" Kazu asked.

"All of you," Lucario said approaching them. He got straight to the point. "You must take Riolu to safety and hide him so that he would be spared. I will deal with Wisemon alone."

"Sorry brother but that's not gonna happen. Remember brother? I said that I'd stick with you no matter what happens." Riolu said crossing his arms.

"This is different Riolu. I refuse to allow you or anyone else here to be harmed."

"And we won't allow you to be harmed either." the Renamon half of Sakuyamon said. "We'll stay here and fight along side you no matter what happens."

Lucario sighed and looked down, worried about what would happen to them. Could they really stand a chance against someone who can reduce a quarter of a city to dust with just one attack?

"Why do you think that you have to do this alone?" Sakuyamon said again. "Look, we're just worried about you-"

"And I am worried about you." Lucario countered. "You all saw what he is capable of and I refuse to let that happen to you."

"So you're just going to let something bad happen to you?" Riolu asked.

"If that is what it takes-"

"Well," Riolu interrupted. "Then we refuse to let that happen."

Lucario gave up; they weren't leaving and he would never convince them to do so. Now he was really worried.

His worries became worse when he sensed a powerful essence approach. Even the one who couldn't use Aura could sense this. They readied themselves and waited tensely.

Then there was a great flash several feet away from them. When it was over, they looked and Wisemon stood several feet from them. They were hesitant to attack him out of fear of what he might do.

"It is useless. I know that you have your brother with you." Wisemon said to Lucario who was trying to hide Riolu from view.

"So have you come to destroy us?" Lucario asked.

"No. I have...and offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" Riolu said walked forward.

Lucario gestured Riolu to get back while Wisemon extended his hand. A small blue light appeared between the which eventually grew to form a large white circle with a light blue outline.

"Now, gaze into it and tell me what you see." Wisemon requested. Still not trysting him, Lucario went forward and looked into he circle. Then an image formed, image of a very familiar temple...

"Vision Temple!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Correct. This is a portal that can take you and your brother back to your home world." Wisemon explained. "If the two of you decide to return home then I will spare you."

To Lucario, this was an opportunity that was never presented to him. He looked back at the faces of those who he would have to leave behind, faces that said that he should accept this offer (even Sakuyamon's). But something still troubled Lucario.

"May I ask something?" Lucario said.

"Hmm?" Wisemon replied interested.

"If my brother and I were to accept your offer and return to our home world," Lucario began. "What would happen to those whom we leave behind?"

"The answer to that is simple." Wisemon began. "I cannot overlook their defiance to my will nor their defeat of my servants. I will destroy them and make their demise slow and excruciatingly-"

"AURA SPHERE!"

Wisemon was too busy talking to dodge and got hit in the chest and was knocked off the building. While he was falling, he extended his hand and a large open book appeared on which he landed on. Using the book, he flew upwards back tot he roof and dismounted it. He saw before him a very angry Lucario.

"What...could possibly make you think...THAT I WOULD ALLOW THAT! HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME TO CHOSE BETWEEN RETURNING HOME AND THEIR LIVES."

Wisemon said nothing. Instead, he vanished into thin air. They looked around but he suddenly reappeared near Lucario. He was so close, Lucario was looking him right in the eye.

"Foolish cretin, I will make you suffer."

Lucario recovered from the shock and tried to punch Wisemon but the latter vanished and reappeared several feet away. He waved at them to come closer and they all charged at him.

Wisemon dodged every attack sent at him with ease. For some reason, he didn't counter attack and was perfectly content with dodging. Lucario tried a familiar tactic.

"Water Pulse!"

"Psychic!"

He launched several tendrils of water at his opponent. Almost lazily put up his hand and formed some sort of barrier which blocked the oncoming water. The tendrils fell down in a puddle at his feet.

"Shadow Claw!"

Riolu, in a desperate attempt to hit him, tried sneaking up from behind before launching his attack. To his dismay, Wisemon vanished just before the attack could hit and, to make matters worse, reappeared behind Riolu and grabbed him by the back of his skull.

"Hey, lemme go!" Riolu yelled as he tried to shake himself off.

"Release him at once!" Lucario angrily yelled.

Wisemon seemed to smile "Very well but first-"

There was a great flash of white light from Wisemon's hand and it engulfed Riolu's body. When it vanished, they saw to their horror that Riolu's entire body was turned to stone.

And, while Lucario and the others continued to watch in horror, Wisemon gave a crushing grip which shattered Riolu's head into a thousand pieces which fell at his brother's feet.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

So many emotions ran through Lucario that moment that they seem to overwhelm him. Shock, grief, anger, fear. He was brought to his knees.

Very slowly, he picked up the petrified remains of his brother, his head crushed into dust, and cradled it in his arms. Riolu was gone; if he had just gone home, this might not have happened.

But the alternative was just as bad.

Distantly, he heard the others fight Wisemon again. They ran past the now brotherless Lucario who didn't get up; he didn't even look up. The battle didn't go so well; they still couldn't hit Wisemon and they were starting to get tired.

Eventually, it came down to this: Wisemon standing before the grief stricken Lucario with Sakuyamon between them.

"Renamon...go..." he said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"RENAMON PLEASE!" Tears came to his eyes.

His mind was a blur. He wanted to yell her, no, all of them to just run and leave him alone but didn't find the strength. Sakuyamon and the rest charged at Wisemon again who finally decided to attack.

He was ruthless for someone who kept dodging at first, shooting blasts of energy at his opponents. Lucario didn't want to look up because he might see someone else die for him but he could help it. He saw the battle before him; his friends didn't stand a chance! And there was Sakuyamon trying her best to dodge the numerous attacks launched at her-

"Wait." Through all the emotions within Lucario, he noticed something: whenever Wisemon attacked, he would always target Sakuyamon.

Why would he choose her over the others? She continued to dodge but was getting less successful every time. He still didn't want her to get hurt; he feared that-

Fear?...

It suddenly hit Lucario but how to test if it was true? He thought that if he shocked himself, it would work but he would have to do something he would never ever do. He knew what to do.

"Sakuyamon..." he said while slowly standing up. "Please forgive me for this!"

He ran over and punched her right in the face.

* * *

He came to but kept his eyes closed so he could scan the area with his Aura. He was kneeling with his hands clutching his head as if it was in pain. He seemed to be the only one kneeling; everyone else was twitching on the ground in pain. With a sudden jolt, he sensed Riolu twitching on the ground a short distance from where Jeri was.

He could also sense Wisemon who was surveying them apparently with satisfaction. He began to walk over to Lucario who was ready for him. When Wisemon was close enough, Lucario got up and delivered a solid punch to his chest, knocking him back.

"Gah!" Lucario turned and saw the Digimon humans and Riolu come to their senses. They had shock and confusion on their faces.

"What was that?" Riolu cried out. Lucario was more than glad to see that he was alright.

"Like I care but I'm not gonna let that happen again!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Corona Destroyer!"

The blast of energy headed right for Wisemon who didn't dodge this time. Instead, he raised his right open palm upwards. A small red sphere with two blue lines revolving around it appeared.

"Pandora Dialogue: Corona Destroyer!"

Another inverted pentagram appeared in front of the sphere and an identical burst of energy surged forward. It met Beelzemon's attack and completely over powered it. Everyone had to dodge the on coming attack.

"How did he do that?" MegaGargomon asked.

"Pandora Dialogue is a very special attack I posses." Wisemon explained while displaying the red sphere again. "This allows me to copy any opponents attack and use it whenever I please at ten times the power. I have devoted my life to gathering the attacks of every Digimon in existence and their power is at the palm of my hand."

"So... that attack you hit us with..." Sakuyamon began.

"Was the attack of my former servant Wizardmon, Vision of Terror. I also posses the attacks of you past foes. Perhaps this fill make you feel nostalgic."

"Pandora Dialogue: Dead Scream!"

An earsplitting scream rend through the air causing all of them to cover their ears and block the sound. Wisemon took advantage of this and faced Lucario.

"Pandora Dialogue: Frozen Fury!"

He shot out a blast of cold wind shaped like the head of a lion. It overpowered the Aura Sphere Lucario launched to counter it but was eventually blocked by a barrier cast by Sakuyamon.

"Don't worry brother, we've got your back. Hidden Power!" Riolu shot numerous white spheres but he didn't hit his target.

"Pandora Dialogue: Dark Side Attack!"

Gallantmon rushed in before the barrage of missiles could hit Riolu and raised his shield. After blocking, he fired Shield of the Just but Wisemon summoned his book and flew upwards.

"Try and stop this." he taunted. "Pandora Dialogue: Full Scale Attack!"

Raising the sphere, he unleashed a huge swarm of missiles, the same missiles that turned a portion of the city to rubble and it began to rain down.

"Everyone, together!" Gallantmon shouted.

"Shield of the Just!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Hidden Power!"

Their attacks met the swarm of missiles threatening to annihilate them. A massive explosion rocked the air and when it cleared, all of the missiles were gone.

"Pandora Dialogue: Amethyst Wind!"

"Plagiarist! Come down here and fight!" Lucario yelled as they dodged the crystal shards.

"But it is so much easier for me to destroy you from up here." Wisemon replied. Beelzemon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Guardromon flew towards him.

"Pandora Dialogue: Diamond Dust!"

Freezing wind surged from the sphere and began to blow the Digimon back. They ended up back on the roof cold and shivering slightly.

Suddenly, the book he was riding on shuddered violently and began to be pull downwards. He looked over and saw Lucario using Psychic to pull the book downwards. He tried to pull the book back up but Lucario strengthened his pull and he began to descend faster. Finally, he and the book vanished into thin air.

They were all startled but his sudden disappearance. Lucario, Sakuyamon and Riolu immediately scanned the area for his Aura but they couldn't find him.

"Where did he go!" Lucario screamed in his head as he continued to search.

"Pandora Dialogue: Arrow of Artemis!"

They suddenly sensed that Wisemon was above them but he had already launched the attack. Riolu ran up and used Counter and sent it right back at Wisemon who dodged it easily.

"I have discovered the weakness to your so called Aura." he said. "All I must do to escape detection is to teleport to a place too far for any of you to sense me. Then, I can prepare my attack and teleport back to launch it."

"Grr. He's smart." Gallantmon remarked.

"True but intelligence is only part of what is required." Lucario said putting his hands together. "The other part is strength."

"Aura Sphere!"

But Wisemon vanished again and the attack sailed into nothingness. Wisemon reappeared ready to attack.

"Pandora-"

"Hey bub." Wisemon turned and saw Beelzemon who flew upwards after he had vanished next to him. Before Wisemon could react, Beelzemon punched him off the book causing him to fall onto the roof.

Everyone now took their chance to attack him directly. When Wisemon recovered, he first felt a barrage of punches and kicks courtesy of Antylamon. She knocked him over to Justimon who elbowed him into MegaGargomon who launched him into the air. He tried to summon his book to catch him but Beelzemon held on to it so it didn't go back.

He was now left to the mercy of the Tamers. They launched their attacks on him and stretched out and this time, a yellow sphere appeared.

"Eternal Nirvana!"

The sphere summoned for a large black portal which began to suck everything in sight into it. The attacks were sucked into it and the Tamers began to feel its pull. Beelzemon had to abandon Wisemon's book to fly away from it. The book caught Wisemon mid fall and he stood watching the events unfold.

Being the smallest, MarineAngemon was the first to fly towards the portal. Kenta ran and caught his partner by the wing but he too began to be pulled into the portal. Kazu caught him but he too was pulled; he was caught by Suzie who was caught by Jeri who was caught by Riolu, who was caught by Antyalmon and then Beelzemon, Justimon, Guardromon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Lucario who anchored himself to MegaGargomopn who seemed to be the lest affected by the pull.

"If he attacks us like this then that's it!" Riolu yelled. Wisemon didn't need to hear that; he already knew what to do. He summoned the red sphere and aimed it at MegaGargomon. Just one hit is all he needed.

"Pandora Dialogue: Arrow of Artemis!"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Psychic!"

Lucario was able to get a hold on the ice arrow Wisemon shot at MegaGargomon. Given the current situation, he had difficulty with it and it took a lot of concentration to stop it from advancing.

"I..refuse...to...YIELD!" Lucario shouted as he launched the arrow back at Wisemon. It struck him and knocked him off balance causing to the portal to vanish. Lucario and the struggling Tamers fell down again on top of the building.

"Grr. Wretch, I shall make you pay for that!" Wisemon shouted as he shot another Arrow of Artemis at Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!"

The two attacks exploded upon contact. "We have to knock him down again." Lucario suggested.

"I've got an idea." Riolu said and he turned to Wisemon. "Hey ya big meanie! come and try me on for size! Hit me with all you got!"

"Very well. Pandora Dialogue: Giga Sea Destroyer!"

"Counter!"

A huge missile shot out towards Riolu whose body was enveloped in red energy. The missile stopped right in front of him and he struggled to push it back.

"Graah!" he yelled as he began to feel his counter weaken. He could barely handle sending back this much power. "I can't hold this up much longer!"

"Hang in there Riolu!" Lucario yelled as he ran over and supported his brother's back. Everyone else did the same supporting Riolu. He held on much longer now and was finally able to send the missile right back at Wisemon. It exploded and Wisemon fell back onto the roof while Riolu collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Did that do it?" he said panting a little. He saw the fallen Wisemon. "Let's finish him off now!"

"Wait!" Lucario yelled as Riolu ran towards Wisemon.

"Force Palm!"

But Wisemon vanished before Riolu's attack could hit. He looked around wondering where he was until Wisemon finally appeared and grabbed Riolu back the head. As Riolu struggled to get free, Wisemon showed him to the scared faces of the Tamers.

He seemed to grin evilly as he said: "Now, what shall I do with-"

In a split second, Lucario was there and he punched Wisemon right in the chest. He flung Riolu away and fell down several feet away. He tried to get up but Lucario jumped on him and began to punch him senselessly and angrily. He punctuated every word with a punch to his face.

"YOU-LAY-SO-MUCH-AS-A-FINGER-ON-MY-BROTHER-AGAIN-AND-I-" But Wisemon caught Lucario's fist before he could deliver another punch and then held up a red sphere to his chest.

"Pandora Dialogue: Sol Blaster!"

A powerful explosion of flames knocked Lucario off Wisemon and he landed near the Tamers.

"Lucario!" Sakuyamon cried out. Lucario was clutching a very bad burn mark on his chest while crying out in pain.

"Hang on. Good thing I still have my Treasure Bag." Riolu said pulling it out and rummaging through it. He found it, a Rawst Berry, and fed it to Lucario. His crying out stopped and the burn mark slowly vanished. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Pandora Dialogue: Magna Antidote."

The sphere glowed and a rainbow light shone onto Wisemon's body. "Is he healing himself?" Justimon asked. His question was answered when the light stopped and Wisemon stood proud before them.

"Pandora Dialogue: Holy Espada!"

A cross shaped blast of energy caused the group to break away from Lucario who lay flat on the ground to avoid getting hit. He launched a Water Pulse at Wisemon but the latter vanished and reappeared above them again.

"Pandora Dialogue: Death Arrow!"

"Talisman Sphere!"

Sakuyamon was able to put up her barrier just before hundreds of energy arrows rained on them. They needed to find a way to ground Wisemon again.

"Sakuyamon, how can your barrier last?" he asked.

"A few more minutes. Why?" she asked in turn.

"Can you still block more attacks?" She nodded. "Keep it up, when the time comes, just play along with what I would do."

They just nodded and trusted his judgment. Wisemon began another assault of several attacks but Sakuyamon was able to hold her barrier up. Lucario stared at Wisemon waiting for the right moment.

"Pandora Dialogue: Spiral Flower!"

"Now!" To everyone's shock, Lucario jumped out of the protection of Sakuyamon's barrier. The cried out for him to return but he kept going and jumped. Wisemon shot a volley of flower petals that scored a direct hit on Lucario. Every single petal cut through his body and he fell onto the roof.

"Lucario!" Sakuyamon screamed.

"Brother, are you OK?" Riolu shouted. Lucario didn't get up. Sakuyamon let her barrier down so that everyone could get to Lucario but Wisemon suddenly appeared before Lucario's body forcing them to stop.

"Hmph, oh how the mighty have fallen." Wisemon said kicking Lucario causing the others to growl angrily. "Now then," he faced Riolu. "One more abomination to elime-"

He suddenly fell face down; Lucario, feigning defeat, kicked Wisemon down and then jumped on him.

"Close Combat!"

The Tamers watched as Wisemon was subjected to numerous rapid punches courtesy of Lucario. Then, Lucario jumped high into the air and shot an Aura Sphere straight down at Wisemon. His body arced when the attack connected and Lucario finished with one more kick right to his chest. After that, Lucario jumped back to his friends.

"Brother, you're alright!" Riolu said relieved.

"But how did you survive that attack?" MegaGargomon asked.

"I waited for him to do a certain type of attack." he explained. "Plant type attacks like that one do minimal damage to me so I feigned defeat and struck when his guard was down.

He walked over to Wisemon who was groaning in pain. "Now, it is my turn to say: oh how the mighty have fallen."

Wisemon's right arms suddenly struck upwards.

"Pandora Dialogue: Dark Spirit DX!"

Several bolts of black electricity came from the sky and struck everyone except Lucario and Riolu. The two brothers could just watch as their friends were forced to return to their original forms.

"Everyone!" they screamed together as everyone but them were brought to their knees.

"Stop! One more move and I will destroy them all!" Wisemon warned, his arm raised. Lucario and Riolu stopped moving.

Everyone watch what Wisemon did next. He raised his other hand and the same large portal appeared behind him, the portal to Lucario's world.

"Now, I will offer you one last chance." he said seriously. "Take your brother and use this portal to return to your home world."

"But you will destroy my friends no matter what I choose! What difference would it make?" Lucario yelled angrily.

"The difference is that you would not be able to hear their screams of pain or stay and hear them yourself as you too are destroyed! Make your choice now!"

Lucario's mind was a whirl. He looked around and his eyes found Renamon kneeling down with a face that said that he should just take Wisemon's offer and go home and leave them to fend for themselves . He gave her a face that said that he would never do that but her expression didn't change.

He then looked at Riolu who said that he would follow him ever in the face of death. He wouldn't allow that either.

"What to choose!" he screamed into his head while closing his eyes angrily.

Then it hit him, the way so no one he cared about would never get hurt. He calmly opened his eyes.

"Jeri," he said loudly. She looked up at him confused. "I need you to do me a favor."

He closed his eyes again and paused before saying: "Please take care of my brother..."

With a loud cry, he charged forward and rammed Wisemon. Together, they fell onto the portal which glowed brighter.

"Lucario!" Renamon cried out getting to her feet.

"Brother, what're you doing?" Riolu said panicky.

"I simply refuse that any more harm could come to any of you so I am bringing Wisemon with me to my home world." Lucario said out loud while pinning down Wisemon's shoulders.

"It gives me great pain to leave this world." His eyes were on them while they just stared back in shock and disbelief. "I...I am proud to have fought on your side."

"Riolu," he looked at his brother who was close to tears. "This is one time where you cannot follow me. Please, stay here and work hard and one day, you will be as strong as me."

"Renamon," He eyes gazed into hers. "Meeting you...was the best part about coming to this world. Ever since I met you, I never regretted staying here in this world so long as I had you by my side. To me...you are the most wonderful creature that has ever existed. And though I must leave you forever...you will always remain in my heart even after death."

"...Lucario..."

Lucario's and Wisemon's bodies were slowly enveloped in blue light.

"...Renamon...I love you..."

"BROTHER!" Riolu screamed. Lucario and Wisemon flashed a brilliant white light. When it was over, they were gone.

"N...No way..." Terriermon said completely stunned. Every single one of them was quiet except fro Riolu who was crying his heart out while pounding the ground with his fists. The portal began to close slowly.

There was a yellow blur as Renamon dashed towards the portal, which was the size of a dinner plate, and shoved her hand into it. It stopped shrinking.

"Renamon! Wh-What're you-" But Renamon ignored her partner. She gave a loud cry and inserted her other paw into the portal and began to pull it apart. Everyone watched in silence as the portal increased in size. Renamon then used her legs to provide extra force and the portal got large enough for her.

"LUCARIO!" Renamon screamed as she dove into the portal much to everyone's shock. This time, the portal closed completely; there was another brilliant flash of light and it was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

After feeling like he was rushing through a tunnel at lightning speed, Lucario hit the ground face down. Groaning in pain, he realized that he was no longer holding Wisemon but could sense that he too was on his stomach trying to recover from the travel. Finally, Lucario summoned up his courage and looked up.

It worked.

He was indeed back in the large room in Vision Temple where he and Riolu saw the device that sent them to a new world.

But, getting to his feet, he saw that something was wrong.

The floor and the walls were very dusty as if no one had been there for a long time. Additionally while looking out to the entrance of the temple, he saw that it was dark as if it was early morning or nighttime. But it was in the middle of the afternoon that he and Riolu had left. This could only mean one thing: time had passed during his stay in the other world. But exactly how much he didn't know.

But the biggest change of all was that of the mural on the side. Lucario looked at it and it looked different from last time. The tamers were still there but Lucario and Riolu stood with them and the opposite part showed Wisemon surrounded by his servants.

"It was not like this before." he thought. "Does this mural show what happens in the other world?"

Remembering Wisemon, Lucario turned and and him get to his feet.

"Unbelievable..." he said quietly as Lucario took a fighting stance. "I am in a new world...A new world filled with filthy creatures that are threats to our purity. I must exterminate all life in this world."

"Not while I still draw breath!" Lucario yelled back.

"Then this temple will be you grave." Wisemon said. "I have figured out your weakness to fire based attacks so-"

"Pandora Dialogue: Burning Helix!"

Lucario had no intention of countering. He had never seen flames as big as those in his life and he barely dodged it.

"That attack puts Blast Burn to shame!" he thought.

"Pandora Dialogue: Terra Force!"

The massive sphere of flames didn't hit Lucario but its impact with the wall created an explosion that knocked him off his feet and he was lying face down again.

Wisemon began laughing mechanically. How foolish Lucario was thinking that he could take him on his own. Still laughing he readied one last attack which would incinerate his target.

"Pandora-"

But a flash of light caught their attention. Wisemon stopped his attack and he and Lucario looked up at the ceiling where a large portal appeared.

"Impossible!" Wisemon yelled. Together they saw a small shape within the portal getting nearer to them.

"Power Paw!"

To their surprise, Renamon burst from the portal fists flaming and headed straight for Wisemon. He jumped at the last second and Renamon made a the ground where he was crack. She then jumped to Lucario's side and helped him up.

"Renamon...What...But..." he stuttered.

"Riolu's not the only one who would follow you wherever you go." she said with a small smile. Lucario smiled too but then they saw Wisemon recover.

"This temple shall be your grave as well! Pandora Dialogue: Big Bang Fire!"

"He knows of my weakness to fire." Lucario told Renamon as they dodged a stream of magma from Wisemon's sphere.

"Pandora Dialogue: Sol Blaster!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The sphere of flames met Renamon's sphere of Aura and canceled them out. Lucario saw his chance and jumped in front of her.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Pandora Dialogue!"

Wisemon summoned his sphere but didn't fire anything from it. The Aura Sphere paused right in front of it for several seconds before breaking up into smaller particles and being absorbed by the sphere. While watching Lucario's and Renamon's surprised faces, he pointed the sphere at Lucario.

"Pandora Dialogue: Aura Sphere!"

The attack slammed into the chest of the still stunned Lucario and knocked him into a wall causing large cracks to appear and dust to fall from the ceiling. He slowly slid to the ground.

"Lucario!" Renamon yelled.

"Oh so this attack is effective against him as well." Wisemon said fascinated. "What other weakness do you possess?"

Angrily, Renamon launched her own Aura Sphere and Wisemon countered with his own. His overpowered hers and she ended up getting knocked into the wall and sliding down next to Lucario.

"If I could just Digivolve, this would be easier." Renamon said as she and Lucario stood up.

"How exactly does Digivolution work?" he asked.

"We receive a surge of energy that-"

But Lucario put his hands on her shoulders and his body was surrounded by light blue smoke which he made to flow into the confused Renamon. Her body absorbed it and Lucario drooped a bit.

"Go; I will be fine." he whispered. Renamon felt concern but also another thing- a sudden rush of power. Her body flashed and she was shocked as she became Sakuyamon.

"You needed energy to Digivolve so I gave you some of my Aura. You must defeat him." Lucario said softly. Sakuyamon nodded and got ready.

"Twin Blades Of Beauty And Of Truth!"

"Pandora Dialogue: Heat Viper!"

Wisemon shot out a stream of green energy while Sakuyamon fired two rings of pink energy. The two attacks collided and surprisingly, Sakuyamon's attacks was the one that did the overpowering. Wisemon was struck by the two rings and was knocked into a wall.

"It seems that I have also given you extra strength." Lucario observed. She launched an Amethyst Wind and was able to pin him to the wall with it. He recovered and decided to take advantage of the weakened Lucario by pointing his sphere at him.

"Pandora Dialogue: Fire Tornado!

"Talisman Sphere!"

Her barrier successfully blocked the wave of flames he shot at her. He proceeded to fire more flame based attacks at her but they wouldn't get through her barrier.

"Spirit Strike!"

From within the barrier, Sakuyamon was able to hit Wisemon with all four spirits. He recovered and launched his Aura Sphere but it was blocked as well. He found that barrier annoying; he had to do something to let her lower it.

"Pandora Dialogue: Vision Of-"

"Water Pulse!"

Lucario, sensing what Wisemon was about to do, fired his own attack before the latter can use his. Though it hit, Lucario felt drained and had to rest again.

"Are you alright?" Sakuyamon asked holding her barrier up. He nodded weakly.

"Pandora Dialogue: Aura Sphere!"

Wisemon hit Sakuyamon while her back was turned. As she fell, Lucario slowly stood up and lunged at Wisemon.

"Close Combat!"

He was able to hit Wisemon with it but he felt drained as he knocked Wisemon away.

"Why do you defend her?" Wisemon shouted. "Why do you even care about that world when it was an accident that brought you there?"

"Accident? It was not and accident that sent me there!" Lucario answered. "It was fate. Fate sent me to that world! Fate brought me to her! And your fate is to fall here!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Pandora Dialogue: Sol Blaster!"

The two spheres collided and the ensuing explosion knocked both of them off their feet. Lucario was feeling really weak now and he tried to get up but failed.

"Lucario." Sakuyamon said making her way to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and light blue smoke appeared. She made it flow into his body and she ended up reverting into a weak Renamon.

"Renamon..." Lucario said surprised.

"You gave me your Aura so I'm giving you mine." she said weakly. "I also believe that fate brought you to me. And I believe that you can stop him."

Lucario stared at her and nodded firmly. Wisemon began to get up and, after nodding at Renamon, Lucario walked towards him.

"Wisemon," he said. "You claim that you are trying to protect the purity of your species correct?"

"Yes. To do that, I must expunge all impure threats to it such as yourself and every other creature in this world."

"Ah yes. However," Lucario slowly pointed his finger at Wisemon. "Have you considered yourself to be a threat to their purity?"

Wisemon just stared at him looking completely dumbfounded. "Me? A threat? What sort of nonsense is this?"

Lucario glared at him. "You claim to be protecting the purity of the Digimon species yet you so willingly desire to destroy one of you own."

"But she and her companions have interfered with my plans!" Wisemon retorted.

"Yes but if you truly desire the purity of your species, you would fight to preserve the life of all Digimon, not destroy it!" Lucario could sense his panic. "Face it Wisemon, you are no protector of your species!"

"No...NO!" Wisemon screamed. "NO! NO! YOU CANNOT-! I CANNOT-!"

He clutched his skull with his hands and began to writhe in pain. Lucario glanced at Renamon behind him; she gave him a weak nod. Then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Renamon's Aura flows within me." he thought. He really could feel Renamon's and his own Aura inside his body. "She and I are one and together, we will defeat him!"

His whole body erupted and shone with a very strong light blue smoke. Renamon just stared at him in wonder; even Wisemon stopped writhing and looked. Lucario summoned up all his strength, opened his eyes and jumped up really high. He put his hands up and the Aura from his body moved there creating a large reservoir of energy between his hands. With a loud cry he thrust his hands downward, towards Wisemon.

"AURA STORM!"

The attack became a massive beam of energy that shot from his hands towards Wisemon. He was engulfed in a massive column of light with him in the middle screaming his head off. Renamon had to shield her eyes because of the brightness and Lucario stayed up keeping his hands raised.

Then, it was over. The column of light vanished and all that was left of Wisemon was a thin strip of his body. And then, slowly, it started to fade into nothingness...

Lucario landed and immediately went to Renamon. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder; light blue smoke seeped out and entered her body and she felt her strength return.

"Renamon..." Was all Lucario could say.

She nodded. "It's over."

They were silent for quite some time. Then, Renamon slowly stood up and started walking around the room.

"So...This is your home world?" she said. Then her eyes found the mural. "But, that's us." She walked towards it and looked at herself in it.

"Yes." Lucario said putting a hand on the mural, his eyes on Renamon's figure in it. "This is where I saw you for the first time. You never left my thoughts ever since."

Renamon blushed and turned towards the temple entrance. "This is your home right. You should stay."

"I cannot do that." he said. "Time has passed during my stay in your world. I do not know how much but this world is now too advance for." Sadly, he looked at the ground. "I do not belong here anymore..."

He just stared at the ground. He heard Renamon walk towards him and suddenly found himself in her arms. He gave a small gasp.

"Lucario..." Renamon began slowly. "I'm not sure whether you still belong here or not. But I know where you do belong: here with me. So I don't care whether you want to stay here or not; I'll be with you no matter what."

Lucario took in her words and then put his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to hers causing both of them to smile. Then slowly, their lips met and they kissed lovingly for what seemed to be a long time.

After that long time, they parted but their arms were still around each other. Lucario took a deep breath and said: "Renamon, neither of us can stay here in this world. However, I do know a place where we can stay, where you and I can live together for the rest of our lives."

He nodded at the device at the middle of the room and Renamon understood. Slowly, they walked towards the center of the room facing the device. They held hands and with their free arms, they opened their palms to the device. Light blue smoke swirled from their arms and into the device which absorbed it. The crystals on the sides began to flash. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared and expanded, consuming them both.

Surrounded by light, Renamon turned unafraid to Lucario. "Let's go."

Lucario smiled and nodded. "Time to go home."

They faced forward and after a great flash, they were gone.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Exactly one minute after Lucario and Renamon vanished, an excited Buneary entered the room. He looked around, faced the entrance and yelled: "C'mon dad, hurry up!"

"I"m running as fast as I can Rick!" a Raichu said running into the room. He bent over and started to pant. "I"m not as fast as I used to be; you should've waited Rick; we ended up leaving your mom and sister.

"Don't worry about it Nate, we're here." a voice said. Rick and Nate turned to the entrance to see a Lopunny and a Pikachu enter the room.

"Kyra, Annie you two finally caught up." Nate said.

"Hey mom, did Annie slow you down?" Rick asked with a chuckle.

"Hey! You may be the faster explorer, but I was always the better fighter." Annie said proudly.

"Really, d'you wanna go another round little sis?" Rick took a fighting stance.

"Sure thing big bro." Annie's cheeks sparked.

"Calm down you two; we didn't come here to battle." Kyra said crossly. Her kids dropped their stances.

Nate coughed after his wife's interference into a sibling fight. "Anyway you two, this place is Vision Temple but I've already told you guys the story about this place."

"This is also where _they _disappeared right?" Kyra asked.

"That's right." Nate shook his head. "It's been more than ten years and we still don't know what happened to them."

"Hey dad, mom, look at this." Rick said pointing at a crack in the floor. "Look at this place; it's like there was a battle here." He showed them the various burn marks and cracks in the room.

"Well, at least this mural didn't get damaged." Annie added.

"Mural?" Nate asked.

Annie was facing the right wall where the mural was. What was on there surprised Nate and Kyra so much they had to move closer to get a better look. Even Rick was suddenly interested and joined them. Together, the family gazed in awe and wonder at the image on the mural.

It was a handsome blue jackal, his forehead pressed against and his arms around a beautiful yellow fox.


End file.
